True Heir To The Demon
by Dream215
Summary: For all her life Felicity Smoak has been hiding a secret. But with the death of Thea and Ra's Al Ghul's constant threats toward Oliver, Felicity's hand is forced. Now she must become someone else. She had to become something else. Takes place in 3x20 right after Felicity drugs Oliver. Olicity Fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Felicity dressed back into her clothes nervously and quickly walks over to Dig's room, and knocks on the door

Felicity: Digg it's me.

Digg opens the door and looks at Felicity

Digg: Felicity what is it what's wrong?

Felicity: I need your help. Come on.

She starts to walk back towards Oliver's room. Digg follows her. Concerned about what is wrong. As soon as he enters the room he sees Oliver on the floor and immediately heads towards him.

Digg: Oh my god Felicity what happened?

Felicity: He's fine, he's just knocked out. I gave him some of the stuff that the league uses to temporarily disable its targets. He'll be out for 15 minutes.

Digg: What? How do know?

He tries to assess the situation, asking himself several questions. Trying to figure out what to do next

Wait. Felicity where did you get it from?

Felicity closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before answering.

Felicity: Because I grew up here. For years this play was my home. Look I don't have a lot of time to explain, or to answer your questions. All you need to know is that when I left this place, I left it all behind. I completely changed who I was, and lived the life that I wanted to live. A life free of killing others just because I was ordered to…..

The only thing that matters is that we save Oliver and get him out of here and away from the league.

John can't believe what he is hearing. For all the years that he has known Felicity he never suspected this. At first he thought that this was a dream, or that he was simply misunderstanding what Felicity was saying. But somewhere deep down inside him, he realized that this might be true. That, underneath it all she and Oliver share another thing in common. Not only did they love each other, but when pushed to the limit they would do whatever it took to save the ones that they cared about. Even if it meant sacrificing themselves.

Digg: How are we going to do that? Ra's seems dead set on making Oliver his heir, that he is willing to kill anyone that gets in his way.

As the two stare at one another, they both know that the only other option left was one that no one would approve of. Not Digg, not Felicity, not Oliver, not even Sara would have approved of what was going to happen next.

Felicity: I know, and unfortunately Thea was a clear sign of how far Ra's is willing to go in order to get what he wants. But I have something that he desperately wants, even more so than having Oliver as his air. Once I give it to him, he will keep his end of the bargain. That's his one weakness. He is a man of honor, and like all of us we keep our promises.

Felicity takes off her glasses as though they were a part of a disguise and puts them on the table next to her, and walks toward the door as she prepares to leave. She opens the door and turn to face Digg once more.

Felicity: John I need you to stay here with Oliver. Keep him safe, and I'll try to be back as soon as I can.

Before John could argue with her or ask any questions about her plans, Felicity immediately walks out the door and closes the door behind her. As she walks down the torch lit hallways that she once knew so many years ago she takes deep quite breath, preparing herself for what she planned to do next. When she walked toward her intended destination she comes across two hooded and partially face covered men in the hallway dressed in the traditional uniforms for the leagues members.

The two guards stand outside the room she plans to enter. Still as statues, but ever so prepared to attack if forced to.

Felicity: Tell Ra's Al Ghul that I would like to see him, and wish to talk with him about a deal I'd like to offer.

As one guard enters the doors behind them, the other places his hand on his sword, as though he is prepared to fight.

Not even a minute later the doors opened and there stood non other that Ra's Al Ghul, in the center of the room, waiting for Felicity to enter and to hear what she was offering.

Ra's: I was told that you wanted to see me. Have you taken my advice and told Oliver that how you feel? So you can free yourself from any future regrets before he is forgotten and takes his rightful place here with us.

Felicity: Yes. But you were wrong?

Ra's: About what my dear? Did I not tell you that there is no other options left? Make no mistake Oliver will join the league and he will become my heir.

Felicity: Not only will you be wrong about Oliver's future. But you were wrong once again by underestimating me and who I am.

Ra's: And who are you besides some girl who is good with a computer, and in love with a man that she can never be with, and is so blinded by her own desires that she fails to accept destiny?

Felicity: You really don't know who I am do you? All you see me as is some blonde girl good with a computer. I'm surprised father, I thought that you of all people would recognize your own daughter. But then again it has been several years.

Ra's is taken aback and mystified by what Felicity has just said. This is a very rare thing to occur, and affect a man such as him. A man who has lived and experienced many things throughout his life. He takes a longer and even deeper look at Felicity, in the hopes of determining who she is. Then he finally see it. He see a woman who was so close to his heart that he never thought he would see again.

Ra's: Talia?

Felicity: Hello father

Ra's: How is this possible? For years I have looked for you searched for you. But yet here you stand. But then again I shouldn't be surprised. Your training from the time you were here has seemed to have proven very useful. Hiding yourself from the league and from me is no easy task. Then again you were always a stubborn and crafty child growing up.

Felicity: Let's not walk down memory lane father. For years I have had to live with the constant fear of you finding me and bringing me back to this hell whole. Not only that but I had to always be cautious. Never giving any hint to my friends or anyone of who I really was. But I must admit I was very good at it. Even when I was face to face with Nyssa countless times she didn't even recognize me. Then again the best moment was standing across from you in this same room, not a few hours ago, and yet you still didn't recognize your own daughter. Thinking of that moment right now will now and forever prove to be my greatest success.

Ra's: So is this why you have returned? To finally stop running and hiding and show your father your success? Or is it to finally accept who you are and return to the league and your family?

Felicity: I have come to offer you a deal, and once again grant you something that you have always wanted and longed for. Not only to be reunited with your daughter, but to once again continue having your own blood take your place as "the demon".

Ra's: I see and what pray-tell do you want in exchange?

Felicity: I want you to release Oliver, and the others. I also want your word that my family, and my friends will be left untouched, and unharmed for the rest of their lives.

Ra's: Very well. But you must make me a promise as well. If I agree to your terms you must agree to my conditions as well. That you will never leave the league again. That you will forever be bound to this place until your end of days. Never returning to the life that you once knew, and only accepting the path and destiny that you were meant to follow. Do we have an agreement?

Felicity maintained her composure as Ra's said this. But inside with each word she felt her heart breaking. For so long she had hoped never to return to the league or to the life that she so hated. But she knew that this was the only option. If Felicity wanted to save Oliver and the people that she loved, she had to make this sacrifice. It was her turn to become the hero, and to save the man that she loved.

Felicity: Yes!

Ra's: Very well then. I therefore release Oliver Queen and his companions. They are free to go. As an extended curtesy, you may say your goodbyes. For tonight my daughter, you will rejoin us and finally be who you were meant to be. I will have your old clothes and uniform brought to your room.

Ra's turns his back to her toward the pit, signaling his desire for her to leave. Felicity turns towards the door and leaves the way that she came in. As she heads back towards Oliver's room she tries to prepare herself for the goodbyes she was going to have to make. Feeling the tears and heartache already creeping in on her. But as much as she wanted to cry she couldn't. She had to stay strong, not only for herself but for her friends. The last thing that she could do was show any signs of fear or suspicion before she entered into the room.

When Felicity reaches Oliver's door she closes her eyes and takes a breath to prepare herself for what was going to happen. She opens her eyes raises her head and opens the door. She sees Oliver still on the floor unconscious, Digg pacing the room worrying, Malcom standing against a wall with his arms crossed, angry and concerned for what has and will happen. The men are so focus and stuck in their own minds that they fail to even notice Felicity's arrival. To gain their attention she shuts the door with enough force that it makes a sounds. As it does both Digg and Malcom come out of their trance and look immediately at Felicity

Digg: Where have you been?

Felicity: I went to speak to Ra's and to offer him a deal. Which he has accepted.

Digg: Deal what kind of deal?

Malcolm: What could you possibly have to offer Ra's that he would even consider accepting? Ra's Al Ghul is not a man that makes deals unless they are for his own benefit, and frankly you have nothing that he could want aside from your head, and for Oliver to be his heir.

After hearing what Malcolm has said, Felicity is furious and angry. She was willing to accept Oliver's choice in aligning himself with Malcom, but she would forever blame him for putting everyone in their current situation. At this point Felicity had had enough of remaining silent and being ridiculed by him that she had finally had enough. In a rage she surprises Malcolm and punches him across the face, and subdues him and grabs his throat and slams him to the floor. Giving Felicity the upper hand.

Felicity: I have something that you are so blinded to see that it is right in front of you. What I offered him is so important that he is even going to spare your miserable pathetic life. So right now you are going to shut up and get Thea cause we are leaving. Do you understand?

Malcolm: Yes

Felicity releases Malcolm, and he gets up and walks out the door to get Thea.

Digg is surprised by what had just occurred here.

Digg: Felicity what is going on?

Felicity: I can't explain right now. I just need you to trust. I promise to explain everything soon.

Oliver starts to stir coming out of his unconscious state. As Digg and Felicity notice this they both walk over to Oliver.

Oliver: What is going on?

Felicity: Its ok you're ok. I just kind of drugged you and you have been unconscious for a bit.

Oliver: What? Why….Why would you do that?

Felicity: It doesn't matter now. You need to get your things were leaving.

Oliver: What do you mean leaving? I can't go. I made a deal with Ra's. My life for Thea's. Besides there is no where we can go that the league wouldn't find us.

Felicity gently placed her hands on both sides of Oliver's face, in a loving gesture.

Felicity: Oliver I need you to trust me ok. I promise I will explain everything to you when we get on the jet ok. But for right now I need you to do what I say and get ready to go.

Oliver: Ok

The group reunites in the hallway ready to leave. To prevent any further suspicion from the group Felicity asked Malcolm to lead the way out. Somewhat hurriedly the group made its escape, and headed toward the jet. As the group made its way out, Felicity and Oliver held hands. Though Oliver was more focused on leaving and didn't think much of it at the time. Felicity reveled in this moment, for fear that this may truly be the last time that she would ever see or be with Oliver again.

When they reached the Felicity knew that now was the time to finally Oliver and Diggle the truth, and to say her goodbyes.

Felicity: Malcolm take Thea on the plane and tell the pilot to get ready and soon as possible. I need to talk with John and Oliver alone.

Malcolm nods his head and takes Thea onto the jet. Oliver and Diggle turn towards Felicity waiting to hear what she has to say. More importantly Digg was waiting to hear about the deal that she had made with Malcolm.

Oliver: Felicity what is doing on?

Felicity: The reason why I drugged you was so that I could speak with Ra's and offer him a deal, which he has accepted.

Oliver is confused by what Felicity is saying and tries to form some kind of understanding. But Digg remains ever so quiet waiting to hear more of what Felicity has to say.

Oliver: A dal what kind of deal?

Felicity: In order to keep you and everyone else safe, I offered my life for yours. Ra's accepted, and from now on you, Digg, Thea, and everyone that I care most about in my life is safe. You're free.

Oliver and Digg: What?

Digg: Felicity this doesn't make any sense.

Oliver: Why would Ra's agree to this? You have no training, no experience. You are not a murderer or an assassin. You are….

Felicity: Cause I'm his daughter. The league was growing up my family. Nanda Parbat was my home. I left this life behind years ago because I never wanted that life anymore. For years I was hiding from the league and from my father. It was all part of my past and I never wanted you to find out like this. But this is the only way to save you and everyone else.

Oliver: So you…WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?! Were you ever going to?

Felicity: I know that you are upset and I am so sorry, but you have no right to blame or judge me right now cause we still know so little about the 5 years you were away ok. So don't you dare judge me.

Felicity and Oliver look at each other, both shocked by what has happened in the last few minutes. Then regret starts to set in. Both of them know that both of them are right and regret what had been said. Slowly the anger in both of them fades away and all that remains is the love that the two of them feel for one another.

Felicity: This is the only way

Digg: I really wish that I could change your mind.

Felicity: I know, but you can't.

Digg nods, and the two hug as though this were the last time that they ever see each other again.

Felicity: Goodbye John. Tell Sara and everyone that I love them ok. Keep your promise to me ok. Keep being there for Oliver, and everyone. You're the only one that can keep him from doing something stupid ok.

The two laugh at the little joke that Felicity had made and look at each other before separating. Discreetly John walks back toward the jet to give the two some privacy, but close enough so that he could be there just in case.

After a few moments Felicity walks over to Oliver and the two stand close to one another and embrace.

Oliver: I'm sorry. You're right. I have no reason to judge you. It's just that learning all of this now and the situation we're in. It's just a lot to handle all at once.

The two close their eyes and rest their foreheads against one another. Trying to adjust to what is happening, and knowing that the two of them didn't have much time. Soon they would have to part ways, and that is something that both of them never wanted to happen.

Felicity: Oliver listen to me ok. No matter what you may be thinking or feeling right now, I need you to know that everything that has happened since the first day I met you was real. None of it was fake or a rouse. It was who I really was.

I also need you to promise me that no matter what you won't come back here, and you won't wait for me or try to save me ok. You have given up so much in your life, in order to protect the people that you love. Now it's my turn. Thea needs you now more than ever, and you need her even more than you need me. You're the only family that she has, excluding psychopathic Merlin. It's like I told you before. Sometimes you're so focused on the people you love that you forget to see that there are people who love you. It's for this exact reason why you can't stay here. You need to go back, and to live your life the way that you want to.

Oliver: Felicity this isn't right there has to be some other way. I'll stay and be the next Ra's, I can survive that you know I can. The only thing I can't survive is never seeing you again.

Felicity: I know. But just knowing that you're out there alive and happy. Means so much more to me than you could ever know.

The two can hear the jets engines starting to turn, and prepare to leave

Felicity: We don't have much time. You need to go.

Oliver: No. No I can't leave you. You finally said that you love me. It's not supposed to be this way. After all that we've been through, and after all the screw-ups I've made….were supposed to finally be together. No more fighting, no hiding or ignoring it. This was supposed to be our time. We are finally supposed to be together.

Felicity: I know. And believe me this is just as hard if not harder for me as it is for you. But it has to be this way. Just know that no matter what happens, having your love is what keeps me going. I'll always love you no matter what the future holds.

They kiss one final passionate kiss before Diggle comes over to bring Oliver onto the jet. As Digg gets closer Felicity can see that he is fighting back tears, and trying to be strong. Oliver slightly resists Digg's pulling him toward the jet, not wanting to leave Felicity. Tears start to fall from Felicity's cheek, as well as from Oliver's. As Digg and Oliver get on the Jet Oliver stops and looks toward Felicity one last time. For one final time Oliver tells Felicity how he truly feels.

Oliver: I love you

Felicity: I love you too. (quietly to herself) Always and forever

As the jet prepares to take off Oliver sits next to a window and the two look at each other for as long as they can. Trying to forever remember each other.

Felicity remains where she stood, wishing that things could have been different and that she could finally live the life that she wanted. To finally be with the man that she loved. As soon as the jet had taken off and was a safe distance away, she wiped away her tears and headed back toward Nanda Parbat. Knowing what laid ahead brought fear into her. The only thing that was getting her through was that Oliver was safe, and that she no longer had any regrets when it came to him. What she had to do know was gather her strength and prepare to once again face the life that she thought she had left behind. She had to become someone else. Something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the last few weeks Felicity endured immeasurable amounts of pain, suffering and torture. She had been burned, stabbed, and even starved. What Ra's had done to her was not punishment for leaving the league so many years ago. No! The purpose of his torment was to make Felicity into the woman that he wanted her to be. A woman that he felt she was destined and born to be. He wanted to strip the parts of her that made her Felicity Smoak and leave only the parts of a killer. A murderer. An assassin. The only thing he wanted to remain, an assassin.

Ra's had brain washed Felicity. Making her believe that she was and is nothing but a shell. Born and destined to become "the Demon's Head", and to kill those who stood in her way. He wanted to create the perfect assassin. Not only did he change Felicity's personality, but he also changed how she looked. He had his servants change her hair to its natural jet black, and somehow extinguished the light inside her. Now all that seemed to remain was Talia.

**Back in Starling City Oliver POV**

After returning from Nanda Parbat, everyone felt and mourned the loss of Felicity. Though they all knew that she wasn't dead, they all knew that they may never see her again. The first few days it wasn't easy, especially for Oliver. When it came to chasing down criminals no one really understood how much Felicity contributed to the team. What took Felicity took minutes or even seconds to do, too much longer. Using time that the team didn't have or could waste. But with time things started to improve. However things didn't seem that way for Oliver. They only became worse.

Ever since that day, all Oliver could think about was Felicity. He constantly thought about what he could have done differently, what the future could have been like for the two of them. The thing that bothered him most was the guilt. The thought of causing and being the reason for Felicity sacrificing herself for him, and for the pain that she could be going through. It caused him more pain than anything he had experienced in his entire life. All that went through his mind was how for as long they had known each other, Felicity was always there for him. Even when he was at his lowest, she was always there. She stood by him through the good and the bad. No matter what the circumstances where, Felicity always had faith in him. As he thought about those moments that they had shared together they brought him comfort.

What haunted him was the decisions that he had made in the past that had hurt her. Ever since he first laid eyes on her when she was in her father's office, he loved her. Yet all he seemed to do was hurt her. He could see the pain that she felt when she saw him with Laurel, Sara, Helena, Mckenna, and even Isabel. Every time he thought back on his choices, it felt like a stab in the heart. How could he do that to her? A woman that meant so much to him. Even when they had their chance of finally being together, he pushed her away. He made the choice to sacrifice their chance at happiness, in order to become the Arrow.

Oliver thought that he could bear the anger and the pain that came from his choice. But in reality he couldn't. The only thing that seemed to bring him comfort was his desire for Felicity to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him. He constantly told himself that he needed to push her away, in hopes that she could find happiness. The kind of happiness that someone like her deserved. Happiness that he feared that he could never give her. After his constant pushing, and distancing himself she finally did. Felicity chose to be with Ray. The more he saw them together the more he felt his heart break. This is the pain that Felicity felt, every time. To see the man that she cared about with some else.

How could he have done this? The pain he felt seeing Felicity with Ray was excruciating. But for Felicity to have to experience this pain not once but five times over….How did she get through it? Knowing that he was the cause of all her pain, was destroying him. But yet she stood by him. Constantly proving to him how much she loved him. When he finally allowed himself to let her in, and let himself be happy it was too late. Felicity was gone. It was no one else's fault, but his. For once he felt that he himself had extinguished the light inside him. That without Felicity, he was nothing. All that remained was darkness.

After 2 weeks of trying to return things to normal things only became worse. Though criminals were still scared of the Arrow, one of the city's worst enemies had returned to Starling City. Slade Willson, had returned to Starling City. Planning on once again on fulfilling the promise that he had made Oliver.

The team tried with no success in trying to find Slade, and take him down. Then one night Slade had managed to get the jump on Oliver and Roy while they were on patrol when they least expected it. Slade had underestimated his own abilities now that he no longer had the mirakuru in his blood. During the fight, Slade knew that he needed to regroup, and reevaluate his plans. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. The last thing that he was ever going to do was let Oliver defeat him once more.

Oliver and Roy were chasing Slade throughout the streets of Starling. They needed to beat Slade before any more lives were lost. But most important of all, was that they needed to protect the city from once again feeling the terror that he brings. While they were pursuing him they had lost him for a short while. But once they had found they couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing. Slade and an unknown masked individual were facing off against one another. It was no surprise that the skill that Slade possessed were impressive. But his skills paled in comparison to his opponent's. The way that they moved was as though they had fought with a purpose. Fighting seemed to come so easily to them that Slade seemed to pose no challenge what so ever. As Roy and Oliver got closer to the two as they battled, what they realized was that this was no ordinary fighter. The clothes that Slade's opponent was wearing was the exact same as those that the member of the league wore. Once the unknown assassin had the upper hand on Slade what they did next shock both Roy and Oliver.

Once Slade was beaten the assassin looked at the two of them. Giving them a perfect view of who they were.

Oliver: Felicity?

Both Oliver and Roy were shocked by what had happened. They couldn't believe what she had just done. Not only that but they couldn't believe that the assassin was Felicity. Immediately after Oliver had said her name she started to flee. Without hesitation Oliver had started to chase after her, and Roy followed. He couldn't lose her again. He desperately needed to see her again. He needed her back. The last thing that he ever wanted was to lose her again.

After a few minutes of chasing Felicity they found themselves on top of a roof top. Oliver knew that this was his chance to finally stop her, and confront her about what had just happened. Oliver prepared to fire an arrow, and called out to her.

Oliver: Felicity stop!

Immediately she stopped in her tracks. Not because of fear of him shooting her with an arrow. But because of her training. Members of the league were trained to overcome and show no fear. Not even death. Felicity's back was still turned toward him. She was so calm, as though there was nothing else in the world.

Felicity: Felicity Smoak is dead. I'm Talia daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, heir to the demon

Felicity turned around and looked directly at Oliver. To her Oliver was but the Arrow. Holding no significant meaning to her other than being a former enemy of her father.

Oliver: No you're Felicity Smoak

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just the sound of her voice, and the way that she looked at him told Oliver something was different. That something had changed. Slowly Oliver lowered his bow, no longer intending to shoot her. All he wanted was a chance to see her again. To be once again reunited with the woman that he loved.

Felicity: She is but a memory now. I am the only thing that remains.

Oliver: That's not true. I know Felicity is still in there.

Felicity started to get angry and tried her best to maintain her focus and emotions. But as she spoke to him, you could see her anger and disgust show.

Felicity: The girl you knew was weak, pathetic, and nothing. All she was but an illusion. A mask to hide behind. She no longer exists.

Oliver: I don't believe that. The woman that I fell in love with is real, and she's still in there. Come back to me.

That was what seemed to be the tipping of the scales for Felicity. Now she was filled with anger. Instead of losing her focus and concentration she relied on her training, and used that to her advantage.

Felicity: Are you really so pathetic that you fail to acknowledge the truth? No one could ever love and care for a girl like that. You! The one man who pushed her aside like she was nothing. Like all the women you claimed to have loved. Tell me have you already found someone new to love?"

A slight smile started to appear on Felicity's face. As though she was enjoying the torment that she was inflicting on Oliver.

Felicity: "Accept the truth Al Sah-Him. The Felicity that you once knew is the past. I am the future."

As Felicity said this she took one step back and intentionally jumped off of the roof. Oliver quickly ran to the ledge to see Felicity once more. But when he looked over the edge he saw nothing. It was as though she had disappeared into thin air. Oliver was at a complete loss for words. He couldn't believe that what was happening was real. Felicity was completely different. She had changed. The woman that he loved had done the unimaginable.

Back at Oliver's secondary base. The team had gathered together to meet up after the night's events, awaiting the return of Roy and Oliver. As Roy and Oliver made their way down the foundry steps Digg, Laurel, and Thea were anxiously awaiting for their return. Wanting answers for what they had seen on the video feeds.

Laurel: What happened out there?

Oliver walked past the awaiting group, ignoring them and the questions being asked. All he could so was replay the night's events in his head. Trying to understand what had happened not too long ago, desperately wishing that it didn't happen. That it was just a dream or an illusion. But no matter how much he wanted to, he knew that it was real.

Roy: Felicity _(Still shocked by what had happened)_

Dig: What? What do you mean Felicity?

Oliver: It wasn't Felicity (trying to defend the woman that he loved, and slightly angered and frustrated)

Thea: Ok I'm confused. Was it Felicity or wasn't it?

Oliver: It was her. But it wasn't her

Roy: She's going by the name of Talia now. Heir to the Demon.

Digg: Did she say anything? How is she?

Roy: She is a completely different person. We were chasing down Slade, and we lost him for only a minute. When we caught up with him, he and Felicity were facing off against each other. I swear I had never seen her like that. It was like she has had years of training and was much more lethal than any of us could ever imagine.

Digg: So what you saw her fighting with Slade. It's not surprising considering that we know she grew up in the league.

Roy: That's not the problem

Laurel: Then what is it?

Digg: Oliver what is it?

Roy: Felicity got the upper hand on Slade and she disarmed him. I mean literally disarmed him. Felicity took her sword and cut Slade's hands off. She did it like it was nothing.

Thea: Oh my god. (With slight disgust of the idea of Slade's arms being cut off. But more surprised that someone that she knew would do such a thing)

Roy: That's not the worst of it.

Laurel: What do you mean?

Roy: Slade surrendered to her. He knew that he was beat. But she didn't care. Felicity took her sword and slit his throat. She killed Slade in cold blood.

Digg: No that's not possible. The Felicity that we know would never do that. I mean we're talking about the same person here right? She's the one that was against killing all together in the first place. She told Oliver to find another way and he did.

Laurel: I don't believe this. Are you sure it was her?

Roy: Yes

Thea: On the surveillance feeds I saw a dark haired woman. Couldn't it have been Nyssa or someone from the league?

Oliver: Felicity used to dye her hair blonde. Guess she decided to go back to her natural color.

(Leaning against the table and looking at the floor. As though he was deep in thought but still listening to the conversation)

Laurel: This is insane. Felicity is not a killer. I mean this is the same girl who use to say the 1st thing that came to her mind, babbled all the time, and felt bad for us. There is no way that she could be a killer.

Oliver: She is now. Ra's took the Felicity that we knew and destroyed her. The person we saw tonight wasn't Felicity. It was Talia.

Thea could see how this was affecting Oliver. To have seen the woman that he loved do something so cruel. So violent. Thea started to walk towards Oliver.

Thea: What are we going to do? Ollie please tell me you have some sort of plan.

Everyone remained silent. Waiting to hear what Oliver had to say. Hoping that he really did have a plan. That somehow there was a way to save Felicity, and bring her back to them.

Thea: OLLIE!

Oliver: I DON'T KNOW! Ok! I. Don't. Know. There is no plan. For all we know Felicity is gone. She's gone and…she might never come back.

Oliver had never yelled at his sister like he had just now. He didn't know what the cause of it was. Was it the fact that he blamed himself for what was happening? Or was it because he feared that he truly lost Felicity forever.

Everyone was surprised by what Oliver had just said. Trying not to believe that there was no hope of getting Felicity back. Digg could see that Oliver was struggling with what was happening. He knew that Oliver needed to be alone. That no matter what everyone else was feeling, he felt even worse.

Digg: Why don't you guys head home. Oliver and I need to talk for a bit.

Without saying another word, everyone left the foundry as though in silent agreement that Oliver needed his space. After a few moment Digg decided it was time to talk to Oliver. Not just to check on his friend. But to be there for the man who he was like a brother to him.

Digg: You ok?

Oliver: Honestly I don't know what I'm feeling. Tonight I saw the woman that I love kill Slade in cold blood after he was already beat. Then when I confronted her…..There was this look in her eye. Like the light insider her had gone out. It's like she wasn't even in there.

Oliver: This is my fault. All of this. Sara's murder, Roy getting stabbed and almost losing everything, Thea almost dying, and now Felicity. It all could have been avoided if it wasn't for me.

Digg: No Oliver. None of this is your fault. It's Malcolm's. He is the one that set all of this in motion. He put us in this position. As for Felicity you couldn't have done this. It was her choice to stop running from Ra's and it was her choice to stay behind. As much as I wish that it wasn't true. It was her decision. Neither of us could have changed her mind. Everything that's happened is in the past. What matters now is what are you going to do about it now?

Oliver: I'm gonna get Felicity back


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I just want to thank everyone for the favorites and follows. Your support of this story is really important to me and I can't thank you enough. Here I have added some extra details to the story of what happened while Felicity was re-entering the league. I hope that you like it and please review. Also if anyone has any ideas, suggestions, or where they would like the story to go please feel free to review or PM me. Thanks again guys and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. **

After seeing Oliver and all of her friends take off on the jet, Felicity once again felt alone. Scared of what laid ahead of her. All she could do was be brave and remind herself of why she is doing this. To protect the people that mattered most to her. But more importantly to protect the soul of the man that she loved. As Felicity walked back toward Nanda Parbat, she prepared herself for her re-entrance into the league. Knowing that the only thing that would lay ahead was pain, suffering and darkness.

Felicity is guided back toward the hall where she had confronted Ra's only a short while ago. There, all members of the league are gathered together to witness the naming of a new heir, as well as an induction to a new member.

Ra's: The word assassin is fallen victim to many abuses of language. Its real meaning hidden between a settlement of lies and false hoods. The truth assassin comes from hash ash hear which means those who stand apart from society. Now every man and woman in here have renounced their past life and forfeited their identity in the name of something new. And it is a cleansing only achieved by fire. Embrace the pain for it is your soul finally being unburdened. Felicity Smoak is dead. Eventually to be reborn as Ra's Al Ghul. For now only Talia, shall remain. Talia daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Heir to the demon.

As Ra's recites these words, Felicity is branded with the hot iron. Now she bared the mark of the league. While the hot iron met with her flesh, she remained silent. Though painful, after years of being tortured, pain meant very little to her now. After Ra's pulled the brand away from her skin, you could see the burn mark, and the symbol of the league forever etched on her skin. But instead of leaving the burn to show, and in such as vile form, Ra's took the water from the Lazarus pit and poured it over the mark. Reducing the severe appearance of the mark, to now only look like a tattoo.

When the ceremony concluded, it was then that her dark journey began. Now she had to abandon who those closest to her knew her as, and return to being the woman that she had left behind. Now she had to become, Talia Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon.

Over the coming weeks, Felicity had completely changed. As part of her training she felt that she had to completely wipe away who she was. She had to forget who she was. Her hair return to its natural jet black. All day she trained and at night she remained in her room. Alone and purposefully separating herself from the others.

Felicity sits in her room alone, thinking of the past. Remembering the times of when she was happy. Helping Oliver and Diggle save Starling City, finding a way to be a hero. What she found thinking of the most was Oliver. How he was, was he happy, was he safe? But most of all she thought of the times that they shared together. Whether it was fighting crime, or just being there for one another. As she thought of these memories, she drew happiness and strength from them.

As she thought on those memories, there was a knock on her door. Bringing her out of the past.

Felicity: Yes?

One of Ra's men opened the door and entered her room fully dressed in the traditional leagues uniform. He bows his head, as a sign of respect before answering.

Assassin: Ra's has requested your presence.

Without any hesitation Felicity grabs her weapons, and heads towards the hall. Ever since she had returned it was common for Ra's to summon her at strange hours. But all she could do was prepare herself for what Ra's would ask of her. Sometimes it would be common unimportant acts, directly related to her training in becoming the next Ra's Al Ghul. But then there were his tests. His test of loyalty. To prove that she was devoted to the league. It's those acts that she had always dreaded of doing. Every time it happened she felt a little bit of her soul fading away. All she could do now was prepare herself for what laid ahead.

As Felicity approached the entrance to the hall, the two guards standing watch opened the door, and there she saw Ra's starring at the Lazarus Pit, as though he was in deep contemplation. Once she was in the center of the room Felicity kneeled and bowed her head.

Felicity: You summoned me father

Ra's: Yes my daughter. I have a task that I want you to personally address.

After hearing him say this, a slight chill went of Felicity's spine. Fearing that the task that Ra's had in mind, would cause her to lose another piece of her soul.

Felicity: What do you want me to do?

Ra's: Before your return I sent your sister Nyssa, to Starling City. In the hopes that she could finally accept Sara death as well as my decisions. Now that enough time has passed it is time for your sister to make her choice. Either she rejoins the league, or she will suffer the consequences.

Felicity: What kind of consequences?

Ra's: You know the code that we live by. There is only one way to leave the league, and your sister is no exception.

Felicity knew all too well about the league's code. Once you join the league you are bound to it forever. The only way to leave the league is death. Everything that Felicity has done was in the hopes of saving the people she cared about. Though she and Nyssa had been apart for years, Felicity always wondered and worried about her. The guilt of leaving her sister behind with the league and their father haunted her for years. At this moment, Felicity felt even more concerned. What if she couldn't get Nyssa to return with her? The last thing that Felicity would do is kill her own sister. But in the same moment she worried what the repercussions would be if she didn't follow Ra's orders? She had to come up with a plan to save her sister. No matter what the cost

Felicity: Yes father.

Ra's: This will be one of your many tests and trails in taking my place. Go and do not fail me.

As Felicity takes her leave, and prepares to return to Starling City her mind is racing. All she could think about was how she was going to approach Nyssa? What ways could she convince her to return with her? But more importantly what was she going to do if Nyssa refused?

For now all Felicity could do was hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! Just to show how much I love and appreciate all of you guys I have decided to post 2 (that's right 2) chapters in the same day. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review. Your comments are very much appreciated. Can't wait for the season finale, and to finally get the well-deserved, and long awaited Olicity moments. Enjoy you guys!**

**STARLING** **CITY 3 weeks ago…**

Nyssa stands on the roof of a building in the Glades. Overlooking the city, and waiting for something to happen. She is every so vigilant and prepared for anything. Though things remain quiet, she has a feeling that something is coming. For years she has been trained to be and remain fearless. Deep down she worried and fear what may happen. Now that Oliver has taken the mantle and title of "Heir to the Demon", she hold little power. Her entire life, Ra's had always wanted a son. In the hopes of gaining any love from her own father Nyssa did the best that she could. Desperately trying to earn her father respect, and earn as well as prove her father, the league, and herself that she deserved to be the next Ra's Al Ghul. She knew that her father would do anything to get what he wants. Oliver was living proof of that, and now she fear the repercussions. Ra's would do anything. Kill anyone in order to ensure his plan would succeed. Even if it meant killing his own daughter.

Nyssa: What do you want?

Felicity: Ra's Al Ghul and his heir have ordered your return to Nanda Parbat.

Nyssa: I no longer answer to my father since he banished. Nor will I now or ever answer to his little lap dog. Though he may have been chosen, he will never have my respect or allegiance.

Felicity: Come now Nyssa surely that is no way to talk about your sister.

Felicity removes her hood and mask, so that Nyssa can clearly see who she was.

Nyssa: Talia?

Felicity: Hello sister.

Nyssa: I must say Talia, I am quite impressed. I had no clue who you were as Felicity Smoak. It must have been that duly blond hair, and obnoxious glasses that hid you so well.

Felicity looked at Nyssa with no emotion. Only utter focus and slight amusement.

Nyssa: I see that you finally returned home. And to our father. But then again I guess you must be very happy. Now that father has chosen Oliver Queen as his heir. Tell me did you decide to return in the hopes that Oliver will finally return your feelings for him, or did father threaten you as he always does in order to get his way?

Felicity: It's so nice to see you too Nyssa. I must admit I thought that someone as brilliant and deadly as you would have figured out who I was beforehand. But then again, thinking back on all the times that my friends bested you in battle. It makes sense why you didn't realize who I was.

Nyssa: Why are you here?

Felicity: Like I said Ra's and his heir have ordered your return.

Nyssa: Are you acting on father's orders or your beloved's?

Felicity: Father's. But there is something that you should know. Oliver isn't heir to the demon. I am.

Nyssa looks at Felicity both in shock and anger. All that Nyssa could thing about was why and how.

Nyssa: How? Why? After all the time that you have been away how can you possibly be heir?

Felicity: It's complicated.

Nyssa looked at Felicity, prompting her to tell her everything that had happened.

Felicity: Father took things too far. On his last visit to Starling City, he stabbed a sword into Thea's chest and killed her in cold blood. Oliver was divested. After everything that had happened in his life, losing Thea was the worst. And knowing that our father murdered her in order to force Oliver to become his heir nearly killed him. So of course father took advantage of that and offered Oliver a deal. In exchange for using the Lazarus Pit to bring back Thea, Oliver would have to join the league. This was the only way to save Thea, and Oliver accepted. While we were there I just couldn't live with the idea of letting Oliver live in that hell hole we called home, and losing whatever humanity and innocence he had left.

Felicity took a breath as though she were re-living the pain and heartache all over again. After a moment she regained her composure and continued telling her story.

Felicity: In order to save the man I loved. I revealed who I really was Ra's. He was just as surprised as you were. You know it's no easy task to surprise a man like him. After I told him who I really was, I offered him a trade. My life for Oliver's. This way I could save the people I care about, and Ra's could once again regain a blood heir.

As Nyssa hears this she understands the sacrifice that Felicity had made in order to protect those she loves. But though she understood, didn't mean that she agreed with her sister's choice. Nyssa felt bound to the oath she made to Sara. The woman who meant everything to her.

After processing everything that was happening Nyssa looked at her sister once more.

Nyssa: I understand choice that you made. So you must understand mine. I'm not coming back. So either you go back and tell father this, or you do what we have been trained since birth to do. Kill me!

Inside Felicity desperately hoped that it would not come to this. That deep down inside she had hoped that Nyssa would come willingly. What is she going to do if Nyssa didn't return? She needed Nyssa, not only as friend or her sister. She needed her help. Without Nyssa, Felicity feared that she would never be able to succeed in her plan.

Felicity: Please don't force me to do this Nyssa. If I fail, you know the things that he is capable of doing. He will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants, and what he wants is for you to return home.

Nyssa: I will not. I made Sara a promise. I owe her a death, and I won't stop until I do.

The anger slowly builds in Felicity. Not only because of Nyssa resistance. But from the anger that has been building up inside her ever since Sara's death. For what seemed like an eternity she had to watch the man she love defend and work with Malcolm Merlin. The one man that she held responsible to all of the events that had transpired. For bring Ra's back into her life, for Thea's death, and for her losing the only happiness that she had ever known.

Felicity: And you will. You don't think that I want to avenge Sara too. She was like a sister to me. I'm the one who saw the arrows sticking out of her body. I'm the one who was forced to bury her. I'm the one who had to watch the man I loved work with Malcolm Merlin, the one responsible for her death. FOR ALL OF THIS! Don't think that I don't feel the same kind of pain and anger towards her death than you do.

Felicity turns away. Trying to regain her composure, and manage her anger.

Felicity: There may be a way that we can avenge her.

Nyssa: How?

Curious by what Felicity meant by this.

Felicity: Come back with me. Align yourself with me, and we can take down our father. I don't want to be "the Demon". All I want is to return to the life that I had as Felicity Smoak, and be with the man that I love.

Nyssa: How is this going to help me? How is this going to help avenge Sara.

Felicity walks closer to Nyssa.

Felicity: By aligning yourself with me, I can protect you. Even from our father. After a little while we will use whatever trust father has in us to get Malcolm. Father will torture him for his crimes and betrayal. That will be when father is at his weakest. Once he is we kill him. Then you will become the next Ra's Al Ghul. Something that you have wanted for so long.

Nyssa surprises by Felicity's proposal. But also cautious by what her plan entails.

Felicity: These are the only options Nyssa. The last thing that I want to do is kill you. But by working together we can achieve both of our goals.

Nyssa turns her back to Felicity, and overlooks Starling City and considers her options.

Nyssa: Very well sister. We shall do it your way. I hear by align myself with Talia daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, heir to the demon.

Felicity: Thank you sister. We must leave soon or else Ra's will suspect something. Meet me in 2 hours. It should be enough time for you to gather your things and say your goodbyes.

**Nanda Parbat**

As Nyssa thinks back on that moment she wonders how things could have changed since then. What could she have done to prevent what is happening now.

Ever since her return to Nanda Parbat, she slowly saw her sister disappear. Instead of being the Felicity Smoak that she knew, she became Talia. A woman who was nothing else than her father's obedient servant, and heir. For years she felt angry, and resented her sister for leaving the league. For leaving her. But now, after seeing what their father would do, how he disregarded the death of Sara as though she were nothing. Nyssa finally understood why her sister left.

Now Nyssa knew what she had to do. In honor of Sara, and because of the time that she spent in Starling City training Laurel, Nyssa knew what she had to do. Now instead of being a villain, she had to become a hero. She had to find a way to save her sister. She had to save Felicity.

After a long day of training, Nyssa has constantly thought of ways that she could somehow save her sister. She knew of only one way to achieve her goal. In order to accomplish this she needed help. As Nyssa went to her room, she locked her door to ensure that she not be disturbed as well as maintain her secret. Once she knew that she was alone. She went to her far right bed post. In it she had a secret compartment that hid a satellite phone that she had hid for some time just in case. Nyssa turned on the phone and dialed a number. To someone she knew that she could trust, and would help her in bringing Felicity back.

Laurel: Hello?

Nyssa: Laurel! I need your help. It's about Felicity


	5. Chapter 5

**Nanda Parbat**

Ra's is standing by the Lazarus Pit. In deep reflection, as if something was dominating his thoughts. Nyssa enters the room, and walks toward Ra's. She says nothing, knowing that he senses her presence.

Ra's: I have a task for you.

Nyssa: what is it you wish me to do?

Ra's: As you know, Talia has almost completed her training and soon will be taking my place as "Demon Head". But before she does there is one final task that she must complete. I need you to procure something for me.

Nyssa: I am at your service.

After Ra's gave Nyssa the details of her assignment, she left to prepare for her trip. But first she had to make adjustments to her plan. As soon as Nyssa entered her room, she went to her secret hiding spot and pulled out the satellite phone. Immediately she secured her door and dialed a number.

Nyssa: It's me. We have a problem.

Laurel: What kind of problem?

Nyssa: A serious one. We need to move our time table up.

Laurel: How much time do we have?

Nyssa: Not long. I'll see you in a few hours.

She hangs up on the call, before Laurel could say another word. After all of the planning that had been made, it was now time. All she could do was hope that they had enough time. More importantly that it would work. If not, then all hope would be lost.

**Back in Starling City….Foundry **

Roy and Thea are coming down the stairs, into the foundry. They see Digg, Laurel, and Oliver gathered around the middle of the room looking uneasy.

Roy: What's going on? Your text said that it was urgent.

Laurel: Nyssa contacted me. She said that we need to move our time table up.

Thea: By how much?

Oliver: Now

Thea: What? No we need more time.

Oliver: We don't have it. This is our only shot.

Roy: Do we even know if we can trust Nyssa? I mean, no offense Laurel but she is Ra's daughter. She grew up in the league. I mean the only reason why she helped us take down Slade was because of Sara.

Laurel: I trust her. We can trust her.

Thea: Ollie do you really believe this will work?

Oliver: I have to.

As Thea looks into Oliver's eyes she had her answer. The look in his eyes was a look of determination. A look of love. Not only for his sister, but for the woman that he loved. When Thea looked into Oliver's eyes she knew that his mind was set. That no matter what Oliver would do anything, risk anything, to get back the love of his life.

Without even a sound Nyssa enters the layer.

Nyssa: It's time. Are we ready?

Everyone exchanges looks with one another. Sending unspoken signals to one another. Ensuring that they are all in agreement with the plan. Then in what seems like their final moments all eyes are on Oliver. He closes his eyes and takes a breath. Preparing himself for what is ahead. As he opens his eyes, he is ready. Taking one step forward he looks and Nyssa and gives her their answer.

Oliver: We're ready.

**Nanda Parbat**

All member of the league are gathered in the great hall, standing in perfect rows. Proof of their training as soldier. Weapons to be used to exact vengeance, justice, and chaos wherever their leader saw fit. Ra's, Nyssa, and the high priestess are standing at the head of the crowd directly in front of the Lazarus Pitt. Awaiting for its guest of honor, and to witness the final test of the leagues future leader.

The closed doors of the hall are soon opened. Standing in the entry way is Felicity in her full uniform. As she enters and makes her way towards Ra's, the assassins part ways in a military fashion. Making way for their future leader. When Felicity reaches Ra's Felicity gets down on one knee and bows her head.

Felicity: Father

Ra's: Arise my daughter. For soon you and I shall be equals.

Felicity slowly rises and looks at Ra's with her now cold and emotionless eyes. Patiently awaiting instructions for her final task.

Ra's: Ever since you were born I knew that you were destined for greatness. You have trained to one day take my place and become the demon head. As tradition dictates the future Ra's must prove his loyalty and devotion. Not only through mere words or tests. But through their actions. That they not only instill fear in others, but also loyalty. You have experienced immeasurable pain and suffering. But you did not waiver, or surrender. Instead you endured, and survived. You have done all that I have asked, and completed each task without failure. With each victory you have ensured your place as my heir. Now there is but one final task that lay before you. You must not only prove that you are willing to do what must be done. No. You must now prove that you are willing to do whatever is necessary. Including taking the life of those you may love.

As Ra's says this he motions toward one of his men. Immediately the doors once again open and there is an unknown individual with their face covered by a black bag. There is no resistance, nothing. The individual is brought to their knees before Ra's and Felicity. Ra's moves closer, and removes the bag from their head, and then they see him.

Ra's: You must kill Oliver Queen.

Once the bag is removed, Oliver is somewhat dazed. Soon he realizes where he is, then he sees her. He sees Felicity. His Felicity.

Oliver: What is this? You gave Felicity your word.

Ra's: Yes I did. But she no longer exists.

Oliver: She does exist.

Oliver looks up at Felicity. Not only acknowledging that she is there. He wanted her to say something anything.

Felicity: Felicity Smoak is dead. I am Talia now.

Ra's smiles at her statement. Once again proving that he had succeeded in his goal.

Ra's: You see. The woman that you once loved is gone. Now all that remains is my daughter, Talia. But you are correct. I did give my word. I said that I would leave you unharmed. But I said nothing of saving you.

Ra's looks once again toward his daughter and looked her in the eyes.

Ra's: If you truly wish to take my place,you will do this. You will kill Oliver Queen. Only then will you become the demon.

Felicity nods her head and looks onto Oliver. Slowly she takes her sword, preparing herself for what she is going to do. She is a shell. A soldier crafted and created by Ra's. As Oliver looks at her he sees very little of the Felicity he once knew. The woman that he loved. He sees a soldier. An assassin.

Oliver: Felicity don't do this.

Felicity looks at him, without any emotion. All she sees in him is a target. An enemy. A threat. Slowly she draws back her sword, preparing to deliver the final blow. As Oliver looks at her he can see that there is little chance of stopping her.

Oliver: You will always be my girl Felicity. Now and forever.

Oliver closes his eyes. Then suddenly Felicity thrusts her sword into Oliver's chest, sending it right through his body. Slowly the blood starts to seep through Oliver's clothes and they soon become drenched. Felicity pulls out her sword and Oliver's now limp body falls forward onto the ground. The blood spills onto the floor ever so quickly.

It is then when she sees Oliver's body lying there on the floor, that things start to change. Immediately a series of images seem to flash before her eyes. Her thoughts consumed by all the times they had shared together. From the moment they first met, the first time Oliver revealed himself as the arrow, the night that they slept together, their first kiss, Oliver declaring his love. As she saw and thought of these images, the girl that they all knew as Felicity started to come back. With each memory the part of her that Ra's attempted to eliminate were slowly coming back. But though she felt the joy come back into her, so did the pain that she now felt. Felicity looked down at her sword and at her hands. They were covered in blood. They were covered in his blood. Felicity realizing what she had done was mortified. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't allow herself to release that part of her. Not in front of Ra's. It took every ounce of strength she had to maintain her rouse.

Ra's smiled as she looked down at Oliver's body. He once again signaled to his men to drag the body away, then he looked at his daughter with pride.

Well done Talia. You have completed your final test. Proof that I have chosen well, and that the league will have a strong leader. Go. Rest now. For tomorrow you shall become Ra's Al Ghul. Felicity bowed her head, and took her leave. Once she left the hall and was out of sight she quickly made her way to her room. Desperately wanting privacy. To understand what had happened. To finally let herself be free.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so can I just say that this season's finale was amazing. I loved every single second of it. I admit that I was a little disappointed by the ending. Not that it wasn't great. It's just that I wished that there had been a little bit more romance between Oliver and Felicity while they were driving off into the sunset. But still it was an amazing episode. So because of that, I once again find myself inspired and somehow managed to write the next chapter to this story. I hope that you all like it.**

Felicity: What have I done?

She is rubbing her hand. Desperately trying to wash away the blood. How could she have done this? What had happened? This can't be happening.

Felicity cries and mourns what she had done. Replaying what had happened in her head. Though the blood had washed away, she still felt like it was still there. Her hands were shaking. How could her own two hands do this? How could she kill the man that she loved? She felt herself slowly slipping away. Her worst fear seemed to have become her reality. She was a monster. A killer. Ra's had succeeded. He destroyed her.

Nyssa: Sister. May I come in?

Felicity: Leave me alone Nyssa.

Nyssa entered against Felicity's wishes. As she entered she was followed by another man. An assassin of the league who whore the traditional masked uniform, and was ready for battle. This posed no surprise or curiosity from Felicity, since Nyssa always seemed to be followed by a league member ever since her return. It was either Ra's way of spying on her or a new member that she had decided to take under her wing for the day. As her companion entered the room they closed the door behind them to ensure privacy between the two of them. Nyssa saw Felicity sitting on the chair staring at her shaking hands, and her eyes red from crying. Felicity was displeased by how Nyssa disregarded her answer to be left alone, and instead did as she pleased.

Felicity: What do you want Nyssa?

Nyssa: I came to see how you were. You seemed to have been somewhat upset after what had happened earlier.

Felicity: Is this you being concerned? Or father? Checking to make sure that I show no remorse. No guilt.

The anger started to build inside Felicity. She hated her father. For what he made her become. For what he made her do. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She took the bowl of water that stood on top of a table and threw it with such force it flew across the room and shattered against the wall.

Felicity: I just killed the man I loved. Our father has turned me into a monster. I theft this place for a reason. I came back to ensure the safety of my friends and the love of my life. Our father broke his promise to me. To what? To complete his sick test? To make sure that I had what it took to be his heir?

Felicity shook her head. She couldn't believe what had happened. That she had allowed this to happen. She thought she was strong. That she would know the difference between right and wrong. That she would find another way than kill innocent people. All she wanted was for things to be the way they were. She wanted Oliver to be alive, and that none of this had ever happened. Felicity's emotions all started flooding in. As much as she didn't want to she started to cry. The tears slowly flowing down her cheek. As much as she wanted to fight back the tears she couldn't any longer. It was all becoming too much to hold back.

Nyssa could see how much Felicity was hurting. She moved toward her sister and took her in her harms. In this moment she remembered the pain that she felt when she had thought that she had lost Sara after she had taken the poison, and again when she learned that her beloved had died because of Malcolm Merlin. But she knew that the pain that she felt may very well pale in comparison to what Felicity was feeling. Not only was she feeling the loss of someone that she loved. But she felt the guilt of being responsible for his death. Nyssa only hoped that Felicity would forgive herself for this, and once again return to the woman that she was back in Starling City. A woman that she knew her to truly be, and the woman that Oliver Queen had fallen in love with.

The pain that Nyssa was feeling for Felicity was too much that she had to tell her the truth.

Nyssa: Listen to me. This is not your fault. You had no choice. Father would have killed Oliver himself, and you if you didn't do what he said. He gave you no choice. But you do now.

Nyssa pulled away from her sister so that she could look at her straight in the eye. She needed to know what her sister really felt. What both of them had to say next would impact both of their lives in more ways than they could ever imagine.

Felicity: What do you mean?

Nyssa: You have a choice of who you choose to be. Do you want to be Talia, Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul? Or do you want to be Felicity Smoak, a bitch with wifi, and the love of Oliver Queen's life?

Felicity looked at Nyssa, surprised by what she was saying. When she first heard her sister say these words she was unsure. Not of the choices that were laid before her, but of whether this was another test. What would happen if she had answered wrong? But then once again felt the pain of the loss of Oliver. She no longer cared about the consequences, or what her father might do to her. All she felt now was pain and anger towards him. He took away the one thing that mattered most to her. Felicity no longer had anything to lose, and thus taking away Ra's leverage. She knew the answer to Nyssa's question.

Felicity: I choose to be Felicity Smoak. Never again will I become Talia. Felicity is who I am. Now and for the rest of my life. The guilt and anger I feel for allowing Ra's to take that away from me will be with me forever. Just as much as my guilt for killing the one and only man who has ever loved me. From now on I make my own choices.

Nyssa smiled and nodded at her sister. Pleased with her answer. She only hoped that one day Felicity would forgive her for the part she played in Oliver's death, and for keeping things from her.

Nyssa: I'm very glad to hear you say that. I just hope that one day that you can forgive me for what I had done. For playing a part in Oliver's death, and for not stopping you.

Felicity: I don't blame you Nyssa. You are my sister. Neither of us had any choice.

Nyssa: I did have a choice, and I made it fully aware of what would happen. But I don't mean about my part in bringing Oliver here. I mean forgive me for this.

Nyssa got up from her seat next to Felicity and turned toward her masked companion that stood silently by the door. She nodded at him and opened the door to let another masked man enter, and closed the door directly behind him. Felicity looked at the unknown man enter, worried that this was a trick and that Nyssa had betrayed her. Once the door was locked the man removed his mask and who she saw took her by surprise.

Felicity: Oliver?

Oliver was relieved when he saw her. As soon as he looked into her eyes he knew that she was back. That his Felicity was truly back.

Felicity was in utter shock. She thought that this was some trick. That she must have been drugged or that her eyes were deceiving her. Was she looking at a ghost? She could no longer stand the distance between them. She needed to know if he was truly there. That he was real. That he was alive.

The two embraced one another, never wanting to let go. Felicity was in utter amazement. She placed both hands caressingly on both sides of Oliver's face and looked into his eyes.

Felicity: Oh my god. I killed you. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing.

Tear once again were flowing from her eyes. But these were not tears of sadness. No. These were tears of joy.

Oliver: I know. It's ok. I'm ok, and I'm here.

Felicity had so many questions that she needed answered.

Felicity: How?

Nyssa: It wasn't easy. We had been working on a plan for months to try to bring you back. When father sent me back to Starling to capture Oliver and bring him here I knew that it was our only opportunity. The only way we knew to free you from father's control, and bring you back was for you to complete father's test. To kill the man you loved.

Felicity: Why didn't you tell me?

Nyssa: We couldn't risk it. You were still under father's mind control. If we had told you we couldn't have risked the chance that you would tell him and our plan would have failed. You would still have been Talia "Heir to the Demon"

Felicity: But the blood, the sword. I stabbed you. I felt your heart stop beating.

Oliver: It wasn't real. You can thank Barry and Cisco. They came up with this.

Oliver pulled back his jacket to reveal part of a metallic silver colored suit, made of thick cloth, with a hint of metal in it. Felicity looked and felt it beneath her fingers. She remembered a similar feeling to the material. It was so similar to the material that was made from Barry's suit, but different. She had never seen this kind of tech before.

Felicity: I I don't understand.

Oliver: Barry and Cisco created it. Apparently Star labs was in the process of making some kind of teleportation tech of some kind. So when you stabbed me, your sword did hit me.

Felicity was still confused. How did it save Oliver's life? So many questions were running through her mind in that moment.

Felicity: Then what or who did I stab? How did this help?

Oliver: Another one back in Star Labs. We had the second device that completes the connection to this one over a cadaver. Caitlin put the body on life support, got his heart pumping, blood flowing, and whatever else she did. Basically she made it seem like the guy was still alive. So when you thought you were stabbing me, you actually hit the cadaver.

Felicity: I can't believe this. I'm so sorry.

The guilt was ever so present in Felicity. For what she had done for what had happened. The tears still falling from her eyes. Oliver caressed her face, and leaned his forehead against her's.

Oliver: It doesn't matter now. What matters is that your back.

As the two held each other, they felt a small moment of bliss. Like they never wanted to let go, or to be separated from one another. They were finally together. But their moment of bliss would only last for so long.

Nyssa watched her sister and Oliver together. She could see the love that the two shared between one another. It was the same love that she had felt for Sara. Now, Nyssa's main goal was to ensure that her sister and Oliver maintain that happiness. To do so they had to defeat the only obstacle standing in their way.

Nyssa: We can't waste time. We need to act quickly

Felicity looked at Nyssa. Deep down as much as Felicity wanted to deny what they had to do. She knew that none of them would ever be safe so long as Ra's lived. Her only chance of being with Oliver, and returning to the life that was taken from her, was to do one last task. She had to kill their father. She had to kill Ra's Al Ghul.

Felicity looks at the two of them. They all know what must be done. Felicity looks up at Oliver.

Felicity: You know there is only one way to end this.

Oliver: I know. I'm willing to take the risk.

Felicity nods her head, ready to do whatever must be done. She looks to Nyssa. Seeing her not only as an ally. But as her sister.

Felicity: What's your plan?

**Did you seriously thing that I was going to kill off Oliver? Come on I am a big Olicity shipper. My main reason for watching the show is to see them. So I hope that those of you who were angry with me for what happened last chapter will now forgive me. I'll try my best to do regular updates. Please make sure to review and comment. It is my main source of motivation to continue writing. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity: That is your plan?

Oliver: It's a good plan.

Felicity: It's insane. What if it doesn't work? Then what? If one thing fails we are all dead.

Nyssa: If you have any better ideas I'm more than willing to hear them.

Felicity closes her eyes, trying to maintain the anger that was growing inside her after hearing Nyssa and Oliver's plan. What they don't know is that ever since Felicity's return she had been planning a strategy. Several different ways of escaping, being free, ways to take down her father. There was one plan that she knew was her best option. One that would require all the help that she could get. All she had to do was convince herself to put the plan in action. After a brief moment she opens her eyes and looks at Oliver and Nyssa.

Felicity: I do have a plan. But it's crazy and we are going to need help. Lots of help.

Oliver approaches her and the two stand face to face. He can sense her uneasiness and places on and on the side of her arm. Comforting her, just like she had always done for him in his time of need.

Oliver: Whatever it is. I'm with you. No matter what.

Just by having Oliver here. To hear him say those words. To have him by her side, brought her all the strength that she could ever need. It gave her a reason to fight. It gave her a reason to live.

Felicity: Ok. Here's the plan.

After an hour of discussing the plan, Nyssa knew that she had to leave before any of Ra's spies had suspected anything. But she also had to make preparations as soon as possible if their plan had any chance of succeeding.

Nyssa: I must go. We can't afford to draw any suspicion.

Felicity: You're right. Call Laurel, and have her tell everyone the plan.

Nyssa nods her head in agreement. Then she looks at Oliver.

Nyssa: What are we going to do about him? Father can't know that he's here.

Felicity: He'll stay here with me. I've already seemed to have gained father's trust, and he won't come here. For now, by my side is the safest place he can be.

Oliver and Nyssa both look at Felicity, and then at each other in agreement. Nyssa takes her leave and closes the door behind her. As the door closes Felicity releases a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She covers her face with both of her hands and slowly drags them down. She takes a seat on the side of the bed.

Felicity: Am I crazy? Are we really doing this?

Oliver: It's going to work. No matter what happens I will be right by your side.

Oliver could still tell how their impending plan consumed Felicity's thoughts. How she worried about the uncertainties, and the risks that they were about to take. He walks over towards the bed and sits next to her.

Oliver: Hey. Let's not think about that right now. Let's just sit here, and forget everything else. Your back. I'm here. We together. Everything is going to be alright.

She lays her head on Oliver's shoulder, and finds comfort. Oliver turns his head and places a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Felicity takes Oliver's hand in hers and the two intertwine their fingers.

Felicity: I can't believe that this is real. That what's happened really happened. After realizing what I did. I….. my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I just I couldn't believe what I had done.

Oliver: It wasn't your fault. Nothing that you did was your fault. By tomorrow it will never happen again.

Felicity: Tell me something, anything. What have I missed since I've been away?

Oliver: You didn't miss anything. While you were gone we all were just trying to find a way to cope. But we couldn't. Things just weren't the same without you.

Felicity: I'm sure something interesting must have happened. I mean considering the life that we've been living the last 3 years. Something interesting is always happening.

Oliver smiles at her, and lets out a laugh. The kind of laugh that only she is able to make him do.

Oliver: Well I did take a trip to Central City to help Barry.

Felicity: Really? What kind of help did Barry need?

Oliver: Finally finding and arresting the man that killed his mother.

Felicity lifts up her head, amazed and interested in what Oliver has to say. More importantly what happened during his time in Central City.

Felicity: Harrison Wells?

Oliver nods.

Oliver: Yup. But Barry apparently calls him the Reverse Flash. I have to admit, it got really close at one point. And then there was that moment.

Felicity: What do you mean?

Oliver: When I was fighting Wells, he got the upper hand on me. He was about to kill me when he told me something?

Felicity: What did he tell you?

Oliver: Apparently, Wells is from the future. He told me something about my future, and ever since then I can't seem to get it out of my mind.

Felicity looks at Oliver, puzzled and confused by what he is telling her.

Oliver: He told me that in the future the history books say that I live to be 86 years old. At the moment it didn't seem important. But afterwards it's just changed my whole perspective.

Felicity: Your perspective on what?

Oliver: The future. Felicity ever since I came home and started this crusade, I always expected that one day I would die. That I would probably be killed because of what I do, of what we do. That's why I pushed you away. I thought that by being alone, it would be easier to accept my death when the time came. I never expected to live that long. But now that I know, I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to push people away, or to be on my own. I want to live my life, and I want to live it with you.

Felicity smiles at Oliver. The two kiss.

Felicity: Well it's about time.

The two laugh.

Felicity: Look I know that things haven't been great. With me keeping secrets, trying to move on, and all of this. But I promise you, when we get out of this we're going to be together.

Oliver: I'm going to hold you to that.

Felicity: It's getting late. We should get some sleep.

Oliver: Ya. We're going to need all the rest we can get.

Oliver starts to get up from his spot and head into the direction of the couch.

Felicity: Where do you think you're going?

Oliver: Going to sleep on the couch.

Felicity: There is plenty of room on the bed for both of us.

Oliver: You sure?

Felicity: Ya

Oliver moved back toward the bed. The two lay down, and Oliver envelopes her in his arms. Never wanting to let go. Slowly the two start to drift off dreaming of the future, and preparing for what laid ahead.

The next morning Oliver and Felicity are prepared for the upcoming battle. Everything is in place. All they could do now was fight, and hope that their plan would work. Both of them are dressed in their league uniforms. Both are finally prepared, and putting away their swords when there is a knock on the door. Quickly Oliver pulls on his mask and Nyssa enters Felicity's room.

Behind her are several other individuals dressed in the league's uniform, fully equipped with their weapons, and carrying their bows. The expression on Nyssa's face is one of determination. Telling them that she too was ready.

Nyssa: Its time.

Felicity nods at her sister and exits her room, heading towards the meeting hall. As she reaches the closed doors she stops. Awaiting for them to open. Oliver stands close enough to her. Reassuring her of his presence.

Oliver: Are you ready?

Felicity: As ready as I'll ever be.

The doors open and Felicity enters the hall. Everyone has gathered to witness the ceremony of the ascension of a new Ra's Al Ghul.

Ra's: Today is a glorious day my child. For today you shall take my place. Today you become Ra's Al Ghul.


	8. Chapter 8

Ra's: After tonight your life shall no longer be what it once was. For it shall be forever changed. Once you take my place, you will have command of thousands. It shall be your responsibility to ensure justice and vengeance are ensured. Do you accept this task?

Felicity, without hesitation nods her head, continuing her rouse of being Talia. But yet ever so focused on the task at hand. Waiting for a sign.

Ra's looks onto Felicity, ever so serious but confident in himself, in his success, and in his daughter. Talia. He takes a breath, and slightly raises his head.

Ra's: It is time.

The priestess takes her place in front of the Lazarus Pitt, and raises her hands above her head as though she were appraising the heavens. She starts to recite the ancient tongue of the league. But though the chanting slowly grows in sound and quickens, Felicity ignores it all. Waiting for the signal, the sign to act. The priestess presents a danger and prepares to move towards Felicity when suddenly a loud explosion is heard and echoes through the halls.

Taken aback by this sound the chanting stops and everyone is silent. Wondering what was the source. Soon a group of men enter the room, forcing Nyssa into the room with her hands bound behind her back. The look of anger and slight fear, only remaining on her face.

The look of rage appears on Ra's face, angered not only by the disruption in the ceremony but because of once again feeling the betrayal of Nyssa. No longer would he try to protect her. The leader of the group steps forward, and brings Nyssa with him.

Leader: Master a bomb we detonated in the vault. Everything was destroyed. Even the Alpha and Omega.

Rage further consumed Ra's. His plan to destroy his long time enemy, to once and for all correct a mistake that he once made, was now destroyed. All of his key weapons that he had kept hidden away destroyed. Nyssa smiled at seeing this rage consume her father then she looked at Felicity who shared the same joy. But yet kept her joy hidden. Only allowing the faintest of smiles to appear, that no one would notice it.

Flashback (The previous night in Felicity's room)

All our lives Ra's has told us about Damien Darhk. How for years he regretted his choice. His hesitation. In secret Ra's came in possession of a weapon.

Oliver: What kind of weapon?

Felicity: A biological weapon. There are two components the Alpha and Omega.

The look on Oliver's face immediately changed. As though he were shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Quickly the memories from his past flashed before him. The death of Akio. Just the name brought back the horrors of his time away, and his fears.

Felicity: Oliver. You ok?

Oliver: Ya. It's just. During my time away…..I know what the Alpha Omega Virus is. I've seen the destruction and death that it can cause. How did Ra's get his hands on it? Last I heard it was still with ARGUS.

Felicity: I don't know. Ra's must have some contacts or spies there. I haven't been privy to those kinds of details.

Nyssa: It wouldn't surprise me. For years father has had numerous problems with ARGUS. It only makes sense that he would place a league member there.

Felicity: Right now, how Ra's came in possession of the virus doesn't matter. What matters is how he plans to use it.

Oliver: What's his plan?

Felicity: Ra's gathered intel that XXXXXXXXX is in Starling City. He's planning on using the weapon to take him out. He's willing to kill everyone just to settle an old score.

Nyssa: What are we going to do?

Felicity: Ra's has a secure vault, hidden away in a section of the underground tunnels that runs beneath Nanda Parbat. There he keeps all of his most secure, and deadly possessions of the league. That is where the virus is going to be located.

Oliver: Ok. So what we break into the vault and steal the virus?

Felicity: No. It's practically impossible to break into. It has a retinal and palm scanner, and a voice passcode. Plus entire vault is surrounded by thick dense rock, you can't break in. Not to mention the fact that there are heat sensors, camera, and practically no entry points aside from a vent, which isn't big enough to fit anyone.

Oliver: So what are we going to do?

Felicity: We're going to blow it up.

Nyssa: What?

Oliver: How are we going to get an explosive into the vault? You just said that there was no way to get into the vault.

Felicity: I said that there was no entry point large enough to fit a person. We're not going to. We use the vents to our advantage. The vent system in the vault channels out through a private air duct. All we have to do is get there and send the bomb down through the shaft and make sure it gets as close to the vault as possible.

Oliver: Ok, then what?

Felicity: Well the bomb will be remotely activated. Unfortunately with the thickness of the rock and the steel of the vault the remote has to be within 200ft. Which means that one of us will practically have to be right outside of the door. Which will be in direct view of the guards.

Oliver: Meaning one of us will get caught.

Nyssa: Which means that I will have to activate the bomb.

Nyssa looks at her sister not with anger but with certainty. Though they both hated the idea and the risks that they were taking. They both knew that they wouldn't take such a risk if it wasn't necessary.

Felicity: Yes. Ra's won't suspect that this is anything but some form of sabotage or rebellion on your part. But since you're under my protection he can't hurt you. Not immediately.

Oliver: So how is this going to help?

Felicity: The bomb will act for two purposes. The first being that the fire from the explosion will destroy the Alpha and Omega virus as well as anything else that Ra's may have in there.

Oliver: And the second thing?

Felicity: It will act as a way for Nyssa to get captured, and for the second stage for the second stage of our plan to start.

**Present**

Ra's: You! You did this!

Ra's draws back his sword preparing to kill Nyssa for what she had done. Within a second Felicity takes her sword and places it in front of Nyssa. Protecting her from Ra's deadly blow. Both Ra's and Felicity are face to face looking at one another.

Felicity: No. I did.

Ra's: You?

Felicity: I know about your plan. To go to Starling City, and kill thousands of innocent people. For what? To correct a mistake that you made years ago? I'm not going to let you do that. I won't.

Ra's: It is your destiny to take my place and TO DO MY BIDDING. You were born for this purpose. To ensure vengeance and justice. Killing thousands is what is necessary to ensure vengeance, and justice. Your name is Talia Al Ghul. You are my heir, and you will be the next Ra's Al Ghul.

Ra's applies more force against Felicity through his sword. Slowly Felicity starts to give way to the ever growing force. But as Ra's words reached her ear her strength continued to grow. Her anger and hate towards him was a source of her strength. When Ra's finished, Felicity in one move delivered a forceful push through her sword, causing Ra's to be forced back.

Felicity: MY NAME. Is Felicity Smoak.

Ra's: Felicity Smoak is dead. And soon so shall you. Just like your beloved Oliver.

Ra's once again draws back his sword and engages in combat with Felicity. With the look of determination in his eyes to kill her. Felicity was ever so prepared and deflected Ra's attacks blow for blow.

Felicity: Now!

Laurel, Digg, Roy, Thea, and Malcom removed their masks, and engaged in battle against those loyal to Ra's. Those loyal to Nyssa and Ra's engaged in battle against one another. It was an all-out war. Brothers and sister of the league fighting for those that they chose to follow of their own free will. As the battle continued to grow Ra's and Felicity continued in their duel. Both showing their skills with a sword. Both determined to survive and win.

Oliver takes off his mask and joins Felicity in the fight against Ra's. Immediately as Ra's sees Oliver's face he couldn't believe his eyes. Thinking that it had to be some kind of trick. An illusion.

Ra's: You! You're dead. I saw you die before my eyes.

Oliver: You of all people should know that I'm a hard person to kill.

This is only further proof of your failure father. You thought that by killing Oliver I would forever lose who I am. It did the opposite. It brought me back. To think that I was once again able to fool you right before your very eyes. I see you for the monster you truly are.

Ra's: I should have killed you both when I had the chance. That is a mistake that I will not make again.

Felicity: You will try.

As the battle further ensues Oliver and Felicity further engage in their battle against Ra's. But one of the members loyal to Ra's attacks Oliver, and the two separate from the fight. Leaving the battle to be once again between Ra's and Felicity.

After several minutes of intense fighting Felicity manages to get a slight upper hand on Ra's, and manages to deliver a strong and deep cut on his torso. Causing him to bleed. During her slight moment of respite from her battle with Ra's Felicity is once again attacked, but by another league member loyal to Ra's. Ra's flees and heads away from the battle. Taking advantage of the opportunity to escape and o heal is wounds.

Felicity finishes her battle. Killing her opponent. She looks around and sees Oliver tending to Digg who was on the ground. Injured from a sword. She was so consumed and focused in her battle against Ra's that she didn't even know what was going on around her. That one of her closest friends had been injured.

Felicity: Oh my god. You ok?

Digg tries to put on a brave face and hide the pain that he is feeling. Just by looking at the wound all three of them knew that his injury was causing him serious pain. The blood alone told them so.

Digg: Oh ya. No problem.

Oliver applies further pressure on the wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Digg: Man that hurts like hell.

Oliver and Felicity exchange looks. Both trying to tell one another the seriousness of Digg's wounds. Knowing that they both didn't possess the knowledge, or supplies to stop the bleeding in that moment. If they didn't do something soon, they may lose him. The one person in their lives that was always there for each of them, and who always helped them build themselves back up.

Felicity: You have to go. You have to get Digg and everyone else out of here.

Oliver: No I'm not leaving you behind.

Felicity: Oliver you have to. Digg is hurt and if he doesn't get out of here soon he won't make it. The best chance he has is for you to get him out of here.

He knows that she is right. That he would make the same argument if their roles had been reversed. As the two look at one another, Felicity can see the reason for Oliver's resistance. She can see the worry in Oliver's eyes. The fear that they will never see each other again. She places her had on his cheek, and looks into his eyes.

Felicity: This isn't goodbye.

Oliver struggles with accepting her choice but knows there is no other way.

They engage in one final passionate kiss. Ignoring everything else around them. All that mattered was them in that moment. They engage in one final passionate kiss. Ignoring everything else around them. All that mattered was them in that moment. Felicity slowly breaks from their kiss. They lean their foreheads against one another.

Felicity: We'll find each other. We always find each other.

Oliver nods, and the two parts ways. Both go in separate directions. Oliver with Digg in tow, heading towards their exit. Felicity heading further into the battle. This was the time. The time to act. To finally set not only herself, but also Nyssa free from the torments of their father. They had to kill Ra's Al Ghul. Once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

Nyssa and Felicity stand next to each other, opposite their father on the battle field. A place where all three of them spent much of their time training. They were standing outside of Nanda Parbat, on the sandy ground surrounded by lit torches. This is where Ra's had chosen for their final battle. It was a place that he knew would give him the upper hand. Here on this field, was the battle that would determine all three of their fates. They were not only fighting for control of the league. No. The daughters of Ra's Al Ghul were ready to fight not only for their survival, but for their freedom from Ra's.

Ra's stands in front of Nyssa and Felicity, with his hands behind his back. He didn't see them as his daughters but as his enemies. The look on Ra's face was one of determination, anger, and utter focus. But yet he seemed to find a sense of humor in this moment. Amused by the fact that his daughter believe that they could beat him. A man who had never been beaten in battle. Who had taught them everything they knew. But yet still believe that they could win.

Ra's: Do you truly wish to go down this path my daughters? For once you do there is no going back.

Nyssa: Don't you dare claim that you're trying to protect us just because you are our father. All you have done is bring pain, suffering and death to our lives. No more.

Felicity: Tonight it ends Ra's. Once and for all.

Ra's allows a slight and faint smile to appear on his face. As if amused by what is happening.

Ra's: Very well then. If you will not obey me in life, then perhaps in death.

**BATTLE SEQUENCE!**

The three draw their weapons and prepare for battle. Nyssa and Felicity share one final glance at one another. As if sending a message to one another before the battle begins. That message wasn't an unspoken message of goodbye. It was a message of strength and assurance. It's just from this one glance that the two gave each other the strength that they needed and eliminate any doubt or worries that lingered within them. Immediately the two looked back onto Ra's ready for the battle ahead.

Ra's attacks first towards Felicity and Nyssa. The anger that all three of them feel is revealed through their fighting style. Every attack was calculated and direct. But because of their training, every attack failed. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Making this somewhat of an evenly matched, but yet intense battle.

However the rage and anger that Nyssa felt and showed in her fighting caused her to leave her lower body open for attach, and Ra's managed to nock her on her back. When he went for the death blow Felicity blocked Ra's attach and took one of Ra's two swords. Saving Nyssa. Slowly Felicity felt her strength leaving her. But after witnessing Ra's attempting to kill Nyssa she regained some of her strength. She was once again reminded of what she is fighting for. Not only for her own survival but to ensure the safety of Nyssa and Oliver. She was fighting to live.

Ra's delivers a strong blow towards Felicity. She is able to defend herself from the attack by blocking it with her sword in front of her. But the force of Ra's attack caused her to bend onto one knee. But even as Ra's towers over her, she still applies all the strength she has in pushing against Ra's through her sword.

Ra's: Something has changed within you Talia? Your will to live has become much stronger.

Felicity tries to attack by moving Ra's sword out of the way in order to give her a chance of getting back on her feet and eliminate the advantage that Ra's had in that moment. As Felicity makes her move, she is able to move Ra's sword away. But Ra's recovers quickly and kicks Felicity in the face and manages to knock her sword out of her hand, and then pushes Felicity to the ground. Once again bringing his sword towering over Felicity and ready to kill her.

Ra's: I offered you everything. Eternal life, my legacy, the league. Yet still you refused.

Felicity: What you were offering wasn't living.

Felicity gather sand in her hand and threw it into Ra's face. Distracting him. Felicity is able to kick Ra's off of her. She kicks her legs up and in one swift move is able to move back onto her feet. Felicity finds her sword and once again faces Ra's. Nyssa once again stands next to her sister, ready to fight.

Ra's: Power serves you both no interest. You'd rather love. You and your sister fail to see that is what makes you weak.

Nyssa: A man who would kill his own daughters, and thousands of innocent lives wouldn't understand.

Felicity: You're wrong Ra's. Love doesn't make us weak. It makes us stronger.

Both Nyssa and Felicity look at Ra's. Ready to once again engage in their battle. All three of them charge towards each other, ready for the final fight. Numerous attacks were delivered in this battle. This was the battle of their lives. Each one of them fighting for a purpose.

After what seemed like an eternity of fighting Ra's anger and frustration further consumed him. Causing him to make mistake in his form. Allowing Nyssa to distract Ra's with constant attacks, while Felicity was able to deliver a direct blow to his heart.

As Ra's sees and feels Felicity's sword plunge into his body he looks up at her. Amazed not only by what she had done, but by the fact that it had happened at all. In all of his life he had never been so careless, or knew that he would be beaten. Especially by his own daughters. Ra's drops his sword in amazement and shock by what had happened. Slowly he stumbles back.

Felicity pulls back her sword and once again stands next to Nyssa. Both she and Nyssa out of breath from the long hard battle, both panting deeply. Trying to quickly recover and regain their strength. The two look onto Ra's and see the look of amazement on his face. For Nyssa and Felicity they not only felt success, but utter shock by what was happening. Never did they believe that they would see their father fall. Let alone that together they would be the cause of his defeat. They were living proof that they were their father's daughters. Possessing the skill to defeat even the demon head. Together they had delivered vengeance and justice against a man that had brought nothing but pain and death. For once Felicity wouldn't regret her part in taking a life. Deep down she knew that there was no other choice. Ending this once and for all was the only way to ensure their safety.

After a few moments of Nyssa and Felicity looking and Ra's and he soon succumbed to the weakness from his injury. He could no longer stand, and dropped to his knee. Never breaking eye contact with his daughters. Ra's is on his knees. Blood is flowing from his wound and he is slowly fading. Blood is now ever so slowly dripping from his mouth and the color in his face slowly fading. Still in utter amazement that he had been defeated. Yet his anger still remained. Even in his darkest hour, a slight villainous smile appears on his face. As though this were some sort of joke in all of this.

Ra's: You may think you have won, but you haven't. Thousands will mourn my death and will avenge me. When I am resurrected by the Lazarus Pit I will hunt you down and destroy everything you love. Your loved ones, your city, none of them will be safe. Not even you.

Felicity: No. You will never harm anyone else again. No one will mourn, or seek to avenge you. Those who are loyal to you are dead. No. They will all bow before their new master. Nyssa.

Ra's anger is revealed clear across his face. Angered by how his plan had failed. Knowing that he was defeated and that there was no other moves for him to make.

Ra's: The Lazarus Pit will bring me back.

Nyssa: Not if you are without your head.

Nyssa draws back her sword, preparing to deliver the final blow. As Nyssa starts her attack Ra's grabs a hidden long bladed knife and tries to stab Nyssa. Felicity sees this and cuts Ra's hand with her sword and Nyssa executes Ra's.

The two take deep breaths. Tired from the battle and look onto Ra's body and watch as the blood spills from his body and onto the sand. They had done it. They had defeated Ra's.

Nyssa: It's over.

The two look onto on another. Looking for assurance from one another that this was really happening. That they had done the impossible. More importantly they had won their freedom.

Felicity: Yes…it's finally over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I was just wanted to say thanks again for all of the follows and favs on my story. Hopefully we will all make it through the summer until the next season of Arrow. Aside from that here is the next chapter to this story. I hope that you guys like it. Also please remember to comment and review. The more you guys review, the more I'm motivated to write. Which means faster updates. Also I want to let you all know that if you have any ideas or requests that you would like me to include in this story please let me know. Until next time. Enjoy!**

Felicity stands on her balcony overlooking the mountains and its blue sky. Of all the horror and madness that Nanda Parbat possessed this was the one thing that brought her piece. Ever since the battle with Ra's things within the league were drastically changing, all for the better. Those loyal to Ra's were either dead, or had pledged their allegiance to Nyssa. As for Digg, his injuries were completely healed within a matter of days thanks to the league's priestess and Tatsu. Everything was coming together. After three days of staying in Nanda Parbat Felicity, Oliver, and the team were ready to head back to Starling City. But there was still one thing that they needed to take care of.

The only problem was that the decision that there were going to make was not an easy one. It called into question who they were, as well as what they stood for. Since Felicity and Nyssa won their freedom from Ra's, she has always wondered whether the choice she was going to make was the right one. Was there another way? Could she do something that would make this decision easier? No matter how many times she thought about this, she still came up with the same answer. She had to do this. Even though she might struggle with this choice, there was no other way.

Deeply lost in thought by the decision that they were going to make, Felicity didn't even hear Oliver walk into the room. Quietly Oliver stands in the center of the room watching Felicity as she stands by her balcony overlooking the view. After weeks of being apart, losing her, and finally getting her back. Oliver was finally happy. He knew that the choice that they were going to have to make was a hard one and that that decision consumed her thoughts.

Oliver walks towards Felicity and wraps his arms around her waist, and places a kiss on her shoulder. Immediately Felicity is brought out of her thoughts and at ease. Somehow whenever the two of them were together, no matter what was going on around them they brought piece to each other. Best of all, they brought smiles to each other's faces.

Oliver: You ok?

Felicity: Ya. Just thinking. About what we're about to do.

Oliver: We're making the right choice. It may not be easy but this is the right one. We've talked about it, and everyone agrees.

Felicity: But what does it say about us? I mean who we are what we do. I just can't stop thinking about this.

Oliver: Hey

Oliver turns Felicity around so that the two of them are facing one another. More importantly, he wanted Felicity to see him for what he was about to say next.

Felicity: I know how hard this decision is for you. Just know that no matter what you decide we're with you. I'm with you.

Felicity and Oliver kiss. It was their sign of reassuring one another. It was also their way of saying that they were going to be ok. No matter what choice they were about to make. They would always be there for one another no matter what.

Slowly Felicity pulls away from Oliver, ending the kiss. She looks up and Oliver, now sure of her decision.

Felicity: Then there's just one thing left to do. You sure you're ok with this?

Oliver: Are you?

Felicity: Yes. I am.

Oliver: Then so am I.

The Felicity, Oliver, Digg, and everyone else were waiting in the great hall for Nyssa's return. Felicity had asked Nyssa to meet her there, under the assumption that they were going to say their goodbyes before heading back to Starling City. But unknown to Nyssa was what the hidden reason behind this meeting was. More importantly how it involved all of them.

The two doors of the great hall were immediately opened and Nyssa makes her way into the room, followed by her two loyalist bodyguards and allies. There was a slight smile on Nyssa's face. Not one of the sinister kind, but one of pure happiness. The kind of happiness that Sara use to bring to her face.

Nyssa: Leaving already?

Felicity looked at her sister and smiled. Glad that her sister was experiencing the happiness that she so rightfully deserved.

Felicity: Soon. But we do have one last thing to take care of.

Malcolm steps forward in front of the group so that his presence was known. More importantly so that he would not be ignored. He places his hands behind his back, as part of his natural posture.

Malcolm: I assume that you are referring to the pardon that was promised me.

Immediately by hearing Malcolm's voice the smiles that were on both Felicity and Nyssa's faces disappeared. Now only a look of annoyance and slight anger were all that remained. The two look at Malcolm with their look of distain, and stood as though they were once again preparing to battle.

Felicity: Yes. With Ra's dead you are free. You no longer have to hide in fear.

Malcolm: Thank you.

Malcolm slightly bows his head, as a sign of respect and acceptance of the pardon that he had been promised in exchange for his help.

Felicity walks towards Malcolm ever so calmly and naturally. As though she were walking up to him as though she wanted to talk to him face to face. With each step she closed the gap that was between them, never breaking eye contact. Suddenly Felicity takes Malcolm by surprise and attacks him. Taking him aback. Once she has the upper hand on him Felicity takes a syringe and injects Malcolm with the needle's substance. Once she removes the needle Malcolm is on his knees and places a hand over the injection sight. He looks up at Felicity. Confused and angered over what had just occurred.

Malcolm: What have you done?

Felicity: You've just been injected with nanites. Minimizing most of your motor function. You couldn't attack me if you tried.

Felicity takes three steps away from Malcom and faces Nyssa. The surprised look on Nyssa still remained. Shocked by what had just occurred before her very eyes. Felicity wanted to look at her sister right in the eyes. For what was about to happen next, Felicity needed to make sure that Nyssa knew that she spoke the truth.

Felicity: I owe you a life Nyssa. As promised I am delivering.

Felicity turns and points her finger towards Malcolm who is steel on his knees. Malcolm looks at the two sisters with both anger and concern. But yet Felicity never loses eye contact with Nyssa.

Felicity: Giving you the life of Malcom Merlin. The one responsible for taking the life of Sara, and for causing everyone in this room so much pain.

Malcolm felt both angered, betrayed and stunned by what he was witnessing.

Malcolm: What? You said that you would pardon me. That I would be safe.

The anger that Felicity was trying so hard to hold at bay only grew within her as she heard the words come out of Malcolm's mouth. For a short moment Felicity let some of the built up anger and frustration that she felt ever since the day she saw the true side of Malcolm. Immediately Felicity turned and looked at Malcolm, with a fire in her eye.

Felicity: We promised to protect you from Ra's. Now that he's gone we have. We said nothing about protecting you from Nyssa or us.

Malcolm was stunned by this. Not only because of the strength of fire that he saw within Felicity. But the fact that he had been out maneuvered and outsmarted by her. He knew that he only had one card to play left. His last chance of saving his life.

Malcolm: Thea I'm your father. Don't let them do this to me. Help me.

The look of desperation of clear across Malcolm's face. What we couldn't be sure of was weather Malcolm's supposed feelings true? Or were they just another act of his to try and ensure his survival. No matter what the consequences.

Thea looked at Malcolm, with both anger and regret. After all the things that had happened, she felt conflicted. Though Malcolm, had kept his promise and made her strong. He also made her do unspeakable things. Things that she wasn't responsible for but could never take back. She knew that what was happening was the right choice. The last thing that she was going to do was save him.

Thea: I'm sorry Malcolm. Though you may be my father. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. What you made me do. As far as I'm concerned you deserve this. This is where you belong.

Felicity looked and Thea, as though she was trying to send a message without spoken words to her. Trying to make sure that Thea agreed with her decision. Once the two were in agreement Felicity once again regained eye contact with Nyssa.

Felicity: Do with him what you want Nyssa. Torture him, kill him. I don't care. Just promise me something.

Nyssa looked at her sister, wondering what it was that Felicity would make her promise.

Nyssa: And what would that be?

Felicity took steps towards her sister, and a look of love and strength showed through her.

Felicity: That whatever you do that you are sure of your decision. That no matter what you won't become the kind of person Ra's was. Don't become the monster that he wanted us to be.

This was the promise that she wanted Nyssa to keep. She knew what power does to a person. What it did to their father. The last thing that Felicity wanted was to see Nyssa turn into the kind of monster that Ra's was. After everything that happened they both wanted the cycle of destruction and death that had destroyed their live continue.

Nyssa nodded her head. As though she too understood why Felicity was asking this of her.

Nyssa: I promise. Take him.

Immediately the two men that had accompanied Nyssa into the great hall walked towards Malcolm, and lifted him up off the ground forcing his hands behind his back and started to lead him out of the room.

The look of worry further revealed itself across Malcolm's face. Knowing that whatever awaited him was pain and torment. Malcolm struggled with the two men, and Malcolm looked directly at Oliver.

Malcolm: Oliver. Oliver you can't let them do this.

Oliver looked at Malcolm with anger. But also of regret. As Oliver spoke to Malcolm, he wasn't speak to him as the Arrow. But as Oliver Queen.

Oliver: This is one of the hardest choices I've ever made. But when it comes to protecting the people I love, to protect Thea. There is no choice.

Malcolm still resists his captives but is lead outside of the hall to who knows where. Malcolm yells, trying to break free and hoping that he will be set free. Soon as he is removed from the room, the doors to the hall once again close. As soon as they do all eyes turn once again to Felicity and Nyssa.

Nyssa: So? What happens now?

Felicity allows a slight smile to appear on her face. She smiles not because it's time to leave. But because she has faith that Nyssa is ready to take charge.

Felicity: Now we say goodbye. It's time that we return home. Starling City still needs saving.

The look of sadness slowly appears on Nyssa's face. As hard as she tries to prevent the look of sadness from appearing, it still is there. It's not because of the fact that they were leaving that caused her to feel this way. It's because she once again had to say goodbye to her sister.

Nyssa: I know. But this isn't goodbye. We will see each other again. Just know that you are always welcome here. If you need anything all you have to do is ask.

Felicity: I know. And the same goes for you.

The two engage in one final embrace.

Nyssa: Goodbye Felicity.

Felicity: Goodbye Nyssa.

Felicity makes her way towards Oliver and her friends and the group makes their way out of Nanda Parbat and towards the plane that was waiting for them to take them back to Starling City. Their City. Their home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. First off let me apologize for the inconsistent updates to this story. Lately things have been so crazy with my family. So that caused me to be slightly inconsistent, and well as causing me to be extremely busy. But now that things have settled down tremendously I will try as hard as a can to update in a regular fashion. Second I want to thank all of the people that follow and comment on my story. I can't tell you how grateful I am for all of your support towards this story. Seeing the notifications of new followers and comments really motivate me to continue with this story and to share with you my ideas and creativity. With that I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter. Also please remember to comment and give me feedback on this story. The more you do the more motivated I am to keep writing this storyn. In addition if you guys have any suggestions or questions that you feel I should add/address please feel free to PM me or leave a comment and I will do my best to answer. That's all for now. So here is the next chapter, and I hope that you enjoy. **

It was late afternoon. Felicity is sitting by the window of the jet looking at the sunset. Mesmerized by its beautiful colors. Oliver is sitting next to John. But all of Oliver's concentration is on Felicity. After a few minutes, Oliver gets up from his seat and goes to sit across from Felicity. As soon as he sits down a sense of piece, and happiness is felt between the two of them. Oliver could tell that something was still bothering Felicity. For as long as he had known her Felicity had always been there for him. Now it was his time to be there for her. Oliver tilts his head to the side, and smiles at her, and gives her a reassuring and comforting look.

Oliver: You ok?

Felicity looks down at her fingers that were nervously moving and intertwined with one another. She knew that this was one of her tells. Alerting Oliver to the fact that something was still consuming her thoughts. She laughed at this realization. For so long she thought she had gotten good at hiding her nervousness. But she also knew that the only person that saw through her, and could tell how she was truly feeling was Oliver.

Felicity: Ya. I'm fine.

As much as she tried Felicity still tried to put on a brave face. After everything that had happened, she should be happy. But yet what happened with Malcolm still invaded her thoughts. Making her have a battle within herself about whether there truly was no other choice than the one that she had made.

But as that choice was constantly replaying in her head, Oliver knew what she was thinking. How Felicity was questioning her choice. How her doubts in herself, and in her choice were causing trouble. Instilling fear in the person that she wants to be, and the repercussion that her choice will have on her life.

Oliver gets up from his seat across from Felicity once again and choses the seat next to her. He takes Felicity's hand in his, and the two interlock their fingers. The two look down at their intertwined hands and then look up towards one another. Both slighting smiling at one another.

Oliver: Still thinking about what happened with Malcolm?

Felicity nodded. Admitting that she still questioned her decision, and that Oliver was right. But she was more sure of herself and in her decision. Knowing that there was no other choice. Yet still she felt some regret that there wasn't some other way.

Felicity: It had to be done.

She looks down and takes at breath and exhales. Then looks back at Oliver. Just by looking at her Oliver could tell by the look in her eye that Felicity was still trying to convince herself, and diminish the doubt that still lingered within her.

Felicity: To let a man like Malcolm roam free. After the horrible things that he's done. It wasn't an easy choice but it was the right one.

Oliver lightly squeezes Felicity's hand. Letting her know that he was there for her. He hated that Felicity was feeling the way she was. All he could do was show her that he has her support, and that nothing between them has changed. He still loved her.

Oliver: I know.

Felicity leans her head on Oliver's shoulder, and Oliver rests his head on her's. The two of them drawing comfort from one another. After a few moments of silence between the two, Oliver thought it best to try and distract Felicity. He wanted the two of them to look towards the future. But first he had to know what she felt first. If she was still willing to be with him.

Oliver: So…..You given any thought about what happens now?

A smile once again appeared on Felicity's face. What did she expect now? What did the future hold? For so long Felicity never gave much thought to the future. All she thought about mostly was the here and now. Focusing on the tasks at hand, and concerned about concealing her identity, and ensuring that the league didn't find her. But now that all of that is over with, what was next? For once in her life she didn't know. But she was excited to find out.

Felicity: I don't know. For the first time in a long time. I don't have to look over my shoulder. I don't have to worry about whether I've stayed in one place for too long, or if the league is close to finding me. I'm free.

Oliver smiles at Felicity's answer. He knew how she felt. During the five years Oliver was on the island he saw things in only a certain way. The only thing he was concerned about was his survival. Living in constant fear, and danger. But since he returned home and met Felicity, he saw things in such a different light. His life was no longer about righting his father's wrongs. Now all that mattered was protecting his city, and the people that he loved.

He lifts his head from Felicity's and turns his head to look down at her as her head still rests on his shoulder.

Oliver: Felicity. You think that you'd be willing to spend your new found freedom with an ex billionaire playboy?

Felicity couldn't help but laugh at the question. She lifts her head from Oliver's shoulder, looks into his eyes and smiles at him.

Felicity: Ya. I think I would. But there is just one problem.

As soon as he heard this Oliver was confused. What was she talking about? What problem was there? All these questions started to fill Oliver's head. Trying to figure out what Felicity was referring to.

As the two looked at one another Felicity couldn't help but find amusement in the expression on Oliver's face. Never before had she seen Oliver looked so confused in the time that she had known him.

Oliver : What's that?

Felicity bit her lip nervous and yet anxious to tell Oliver what she had done. Though this was a somewhat serious matter she couldn't help but fight back a smile that was desperately trying to appear on her face. After a moment she releases her lip and takes Oliver's hand in her's and reveals her surprise.

Felicity: You're not an ex billionaire.

By hearing this Oliver only became further confused. What did Felicity mean when she said that he was not an ex billionaire. Of course he was. Does she not remember that Oliver lost his trust fund and his family's company? All because of Slade, Isobel, and in small part Ray. He had lost it all. Felicity was there when it happened. She saw it all. Was it possible that she forgot because of what Ra's had done to her during her time in Nanda Parbat? What Felicity said didn't answer any of his questions. It only left him with more.

Oliver adjusts himself in his seat so that he is directly facing Felicity.

Oliver: What are you talking about? I lost QC.

Felicity allowed the smile to appear on her face. Please with the fact that she was able to confuse Oliver. But also in the fact that she knows that once she explains that Oliver will be happy. Felicity too adjusts herself in her seat and looks at Oliver. But never lets go of his hand. Preparing herself to answer Oliver's questions and her story.

Felicity: Well before Ra's brainwashed me I managed to put some things in motion.

Oliver slightly squints his eyes.

Oliver: Like what?

The slight smile still remaining on Felicity's face. As though she were a little girl who had done something wrong and still tried to look cute as she was teller her parents.

Felicity: Like I made Ray a very generous offer to buy QC back. Well Palmer technologies that is. And I put the official documents under your name.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he dreaming? Was Felicity telling her the truth? Was this really happening?

As Felicity looked at Oliver she could tell that Oliver was struggling to believe that what Felicity was actually telling him was the truth. Felicity reached into the black backpack that was next to her feet and took out a green folder from it. She opens the folder and pulls out the official documents that proved the sale and showed the title of ownership was under Oliver's name.

Oliver's mouth remained slightly open as he looked over the documents. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Here it was, in his hands, proof that this was really happening. Yet Oliver still couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming.

Felicity's full and beautiful smile was on her face as she watched Oliver look over the documents. Trying to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. She was so happy to see him like this. Happy that she was able to give back Oliver something that was taken from him. All Felicity wanted was to make Oliver happy. By getting Oliver's company back she knew that this was one of those ways.

Oliver: What?

Felicity: Yup. You are once again the proud owner of your family's company. With that comes all properties, titles, and all other things belonging to the company.

Oliver finally looks up at Felicity. Smiling at the fact that she had done this for him. Somehow she always managed to surprise him, and make him happy. She made him feel things that he had never felt before.

Oliver: Which means?

Felicity: Which means that you get your family mansion back, as well as all of your shares and a very large …amount of money. Everything that Isabel and Slade stole from you is once again rightfully yours. Congratulations Oliver.

Oliver places the documents back into the folder and closes it. He places the folder on the floor and takes Felicity's hands in his.

Oliver: How did you….? Where did you get the money to do this?

Felicity: Well Ray was more willing to sell to a friend then a complete stranger. So that part was easy. When it comes to how I came up with the money was even easier. The league has access to very large sums of money and has been accumulating it ever since its inception. So when I made the transaction it seemed like nothing other than league business. Believe it or not those kinds of transactions and sums of money didn't even make a dent into the league reserves.

Oliver: What does Nyssa think about you doing this?

Felicity: She is completely fine with it. She and I considered it to be a small form of restitution on Ra's part.

Oliver looks down at their hands. Their fingers intertwined. He couldn't help but smile. The kind of smile that only Felicity could make him do.

Oliver: Can I say something crazy?

Oliver looks up, and back at Felicity. With a look a look in his eyes. It was a look that Felicity had never seen before. It was a look of peace. But for Oliver, it was a look of happiness.

Oliver: I'm happy. Being with you. It's the happiest time of my life

Felicity smiles and blushes because of what Oliver had just said to her. Finally Oliver was no longer afraid of being happy. Fearing of the consequences of what may happen by the two of them being together. The both had finally found their happiness. Not because of the fact that their problems no longer existed. But because they had found their happiness in each other.

Felicity: Can I say something even crazier? Me too.

The two look at one another and smile. Everything was as it should be. The two of them engage in a romantic and desiring kiss. As the two break apart Felicity turns in her seat so that her back is to Oliver's chest. As Felicity leans against him, Oliver wraps her arms around her and takes her in a gentle embrace. Everything finally seemed right with their world. They no longer had anything to hold them back. They were finally ready to be together.

As the two revel in that moment they both look out the window at the beautiful sunset. Drawing both peace and happiness from one another, and looking toward the future. Whatever else it may hold for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since their return home things were returning to normal. During the day everyone was living their normal lives. Felicity and Oliver were working hard to once again changing the name of Palmer Technologies to Queen Inc. as well as attending to the day to day operations and meetings. Digg was now head of security at Queen Inc. Thea and Roy were still working and running Verdant. Laurel was now Starling City's DA, which not only helped in getting criminal information flowing. But it also increased the team's chances of putting away the city's criminals for good.

But when the night came was a whole other story. Things with the team were never better. Now that Felicity had returned the team returned to its normal flow. As the team went out on its patrols of the city, Felicity remained behind in the Foundry. Performing her normal duties of hacking, feeding the team information when they were out into the field. Though she felt like she was doing her part, she also felt like she could be doing more. Yet she felt like belonged where she was. That if she was out there with the team, who would be in the foundry giving the team information. What was she going to do? All of those questions made her wonder. The only thing that she was sure about, was that she loved Oliver and the life that she had created in Starling City. Nothing would make her question that or the events that brought her to this point.

It's the early morning. The sun is slowly rising and its bright rays are shining through the windows of their bedroom, in the Queen Mansion. The two are lying in bed next to one another. Oliver's hands are wrapped lovingly around Felicity, his chest to her back. The two seem to be in sync with one another, clearly seen by how they breathe.

As the rays of sunlight continue to poor into the room, Oliver slowly starts to wake. He slowly opens his eyes, and the first thing that he sees is Felicity lying next to him still sound asleep. A smile immediately appears on Oliver's face. It seemed that no matter what, somehow just being around her brought peace to him. Like the rest of the world had faded away and the only thing remaining was the two of them.

Oliver places light kisses on Felicity's shoulder blades. Then slowly making his way towards her cheeks. With each kiss Felicity's eyes start to flutter open, as well as smile appearing on her face. This is how it has been every morning for them ever since their return from Nanda Parbat. Every morning they would wake together and every morning they would awake one another in the best way possible.

Oliver: Good morning

Felicity: Good morning. I'm never going to get tired of this.

Oliver: What? Me kissing you?

Felicity: That and waking up next to you.

Oliver: Me either.

Felicity: What time is it?

Oliver: Little before 6.

A disappointing sigh comes from Felicity: Disappointed not only because of how early it was, or that she so desperately wished that they didn't have to leave soon. The last thing that she wanted to do was leave their bed. If she could she would choose to stay in their bed all day if they could. Unfortunately because she was the more responsible one of the two of them, she had to lead by example. Which meant that if there was any hope of them getting any work done today. Then she was going to have to be the one to make the first move.

Felicity: We got to get up soon. We have a lot of work to get done today.

Slowly she starts to rise from the bed. But Oliver's arms pull her gently back to their bed and once again into his embrace. The surprise alone made the two of them laugh.

Oliver: Not just yet. Let's just stay here like this for a little while.

As much as she wanted to resist. It was moments like these, when Oliver was his carefree and charming self. Times like those no matter how much Felicity wanted to resist, she couldn't. He was her kryptonite. His smile alone could make her weak in the knees. No matter what her position or stance, somehow he would manage to get his way. Especially when it involved them being together.

Felicity: Ok. You win.

Oliver: Don't I always?

She couldn't help but have a devilish smile on her face. Even though what Oliver said may seem arrogant or rude. It was still somewhat funny and his way of being charming. Yet another thing that drew the two of them together.

Felicity: Sometimes. I can't believe that it's already been 3 months since we've been back.

Oliver: I still can't get over everyone's reaction to the news when we came back.

Felicity: Now that was interesting.

She couldn't help but think back to what had happened that day. The reactions that everyone had. It all seems quite funny when she thought back on it now.

Felicity: That was one crazy day.

Oliver: You're telling me. Now here we are. Together and stronger than ever.

Felicity: Not to mention a lot more wealthy and successful.

Oliver: Now that I have to say is mainly thanks to you.

Felicity: We did it together.

Oliver: We did.

Felicity: Now. We really do need to get up, and get ready to go to work.

Oliver: Ok.

Felicity: But to save time we could always take a shower together.

Oliver: Now that is a great idea.

Quickly Oliver chanced Felicity into the bathroom, and all that could be heard was the sound of running water and giggles coming from the bathroom. Moments like those, especially when they were together, were the times that they treasured most. It was then that they could find a semblance of peace and feel time stop. Everything else seemed to fade away. They had no worries, no haunting pasts, not memories or regrets. All that seemed to exist was their love for one another.

**FLASHBACK: 3 months ago**

After their return from Nanda Parbat, things with the gang slowly started to return to normal when it came to crime fighting. But in other aspects of their lives things were significantly changing. After the transition of ownership and title was successfully handed over to Oliver, the reaction on their faces when Oliver and Felicity brofke the news were so memorable and still brought a smile to Oliver and Felicity's face.

Oliver: Hey guys. We have something to tell you

Immediately everyone's curiosity was heightened. Different scenarios are running through their, and considering the many different kinds of scenarios. But unbeknownst to all of them, was the fact that they were all having the same ideas.

Laurel: What is it?

Roy: Are you guys getting married?

Thea: Are you pregnant? Are you guys having a baby? Am I going to be an Aunt?

Excitement immediately rises within Thea. In that moment she couldn't help but smile and slightly bounce up and down. The very idea or possibility of her becoming an aunt instantly brought joy and happiness to Thea. Not only that but she couldn't help but imagine how cute Oliver and Felicity's baby would be. She also couldn't help but think of how they could design the baby's room, and spoil it with all the toys and cute clothes. The glow Thea was feeling was being felt by everyone in the room.

But immediately Oliver and Felicity's expressions changed. Their eyes going wide, causing them to slightly panic. The last thing that they wanted was for everyone to get the wrong idea. They needed to get back on topic and share the news before any other ideas popped into their heads.

Oliver and Felicity: No! No.

Felicity: We're not getting married. And no I'm not pregnant.

Oliver: Well maybe someday in the future. Just not now.

Felicity and Oliver look into the eyes of one another. Just by acknowledging that they would possibly be married or start a family in the future brought them hope. For so long, both of them had grown accustom to the idea that they may very well be alone for the rest of their lives. That because of their past and the lives that they lead that they may never get to experience a normal life. But because of the things that they have gone through together. They find hope in one another. Hope for a brighter future and a better life for the both of them. A life that neither one of them thought they would ever get to experience.

John: Ok? So what is it that you have to tell us?

The two exchange another look between each other. Excited to share their news with everyone.

Felicity: While I was "away" and before Ra's did that whole brain washing thing on me which kind of erased my memory. Well not all of my considering the fact that I still remembered who I was before I left Starling City, and the fact that I hated Slade…. Never mind. Anyways during the time that I was in Nanda Parbat I was able to put a few things in motion involving buying back Queen Consolidated. So to sum things up, Oliver is once again the proud owner of his family's company.

John: What?

Thea: Are you serious?

Oliver: Ya. She is.

Laurel: Oh my god. Felicity how did you guys do this?

Small sounds of laughter started to fill the air. Everyone surprised by the news, and on the brink of believing that either they were in a dream, or all of this was a joke. But knowing Oliver, he so rarely joked around. Especially with something like this.

Felicity: It's a long story. But all that matters is that the sale is official and that things are making a turn for the better.

Thea: So what does this mean?

Oliver: It means that some of our lives and secret identity are going to making a big change.

Laurel: I can't believe this. This is amazing.

Felicity: Well there is one other bit of good news Thea. Since Oliver owns QC it also means that you guys get your family home back. So if you want you are more than welcome to move back.

Thea: Thank you. But I think I'm ok where I am. Having a place of my own is kind of nice. But I will definitely come and visit. Plus I can help you with redecorating too.

Slow down Speedy. Before we think about any of that I think that we should focus on protecting the city and adjusting to QC.

Felicity: Oliver's rights. Plus I think it would be kind of nice to get back to a sense of normalcy around here. Considering everything we've all been through the last few months.

Roy: I second that.

Thea: Speaking of normal. I think that now is a good a time as any to tell you guys that I am leaving the team. I need some time to adjust, and to just get back to who I use to be.

Oliver: If that's what you want. Just know that no matter what, team or no team. We will always be here for you.

Thea: Thanks you guys.

Roy: So does that mean Felicity is going to go out into the field with us?

Felicity: I would love to. But I think we can all agree that you guys will need me here.

John: Can't argue with that.

Everyone smiles. Knowing that from their past experience, John and Oliver's experiences before Felicity had joined the team. As well as the time that the team had to operate on their own when Felicity had been brainwashed by Ra's. Without her they would be lost. She is their light, and greatest aide when they need it most. She does so much for them. But there is still so much that she can still do for them. Not to mention the desire she has always felt during her time with the team to do more. Should she make a change? Try to do more? How would that change things? Should she even take the risk? For now all she could do was settle with the fact that she would remain in her current role in the team. Even if she desires more. Only time will tell, and help her in making the decision. For now she would just have to settle and adjust. As long as she was with Oliver and the people she cared about most, nothing else mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. I know that it has been awhile since my last post. To be honest I was having a little bit of a writer's block when it came to this story. Not only that but my life has been super crazy and I've had very little time to myself, let alone to write. I want to thank all of those who have continued to message, favorite, and follow this story. I'm also looking for a beta/partner who may be interested in helping me with this story, as well as my writing. Now here is the next chapter of this story, and I hope that you enjoy. As always please let me know what you guys think by leaving me a review, comment, and private messages. Plus if you have any ideas for this story feel free to let me know. Enjoy!**

When it comes to their time and lives involving QC, Oliver and Felicity we amazing. Since they had regained ownership, together they had managed to show great results across the board. Profits we increasing, the city was benefiting from the new technologies and programs that the company had created, as well as those that were employed there. Already the projects that were still in the development stage at QC were showing great promise. Not only that but by working as a team they felt that they could accomplish anything. The only thing that they hated the most, was the long meetings that they were forced to sit in. This was one of those nights. All they wanted to do was leave and begin their night lives. Felicity couldn't wait to get back to the new lair, and get to work on her brand new top of the line computers. Oliver was more excited to go out into the city, and protect the city.

After a four hour long meeting, everyone finally got out of their seat and left the conference room. Never in all their lives, had they wished so much that time would have passed faster than that moment. As Oliver and Felicity get off the elevator and head towards their office, Oliver opens the door for a very tired Felicity.

Oliver: I thought that meeting was never going to end.

Felicity: You're telling me. I was literally struggling to stay awake while at the same time desperately trying to fight off boredom.

Oliver: Remind me why we decided to work here again?

Oliver heads towards his desks, and leans against the front of it, his body facing towards Felicity and placing his hands on the edge of the desk to support him.

Felicity: Besides the fact that this is your family's company.

She couldn't help but smile. The way that he looked and the smile that was appearing on his face. The way that the two looked at each other brought smiles to their faces.

Oliver: Yes.

Felicity makes her way towards Oliver. When she reaches him she places her arms around his neck, and her fingers somehow finding her way into his hair. His hands wrapping her waist, pulling her even closer to her.

Felicity: Ok. Well we did want to live normal lives. Not to mention the fact that we knew that we could do some amazing things here.

Oliver nods, and the smile on his face continues to grow. The two look into each other's eyes, and smile at one another. It was in moments like those that they drew strength from each other. The love between the two of them could be felt all throughout the room.

Felicity: Plus the job title and the power and the resources that come with it are really nice too. Oh and don't even get me started on the money. Now that was a major factor too. Without that I don't even think I would even be here.

Oliver, pulls her even closer towards her trying to make her strop laughing. But instead begins to laugh himself.

Oliver: Hey.

The two start to laugh about the humor in the situation.

Felicity: I'm kidding. But seriously though we really do need the money. Especially for our secret 2nd lives, and the related activities.

Oliver nods, knowing that she had made a valid and accurate point.

Oliver: I can't argue with that.

The two just stay in each other's embrace for a few moments more. Both thinking about how happy they are, and how grateful they are to have found each other. To live the lives that they lead, and how much that they love and care for one another. After a few moments had pasted they knew that they would soon have to leave and meet up with the team.

Felicity: It's late we should probably get out of here and meet up with everyone.

Oliver: Yah.

After Felicity and Oliver had grabbed their things from their offices, they made their way downstairs walking hand in hand to meet John outside at the car. As soon as they walked out the front door there was John standing by the car. As soon as he saw them he smiled and opened the passenger side door.

Felicity: Hi John.

John returned the smile that Felicity had given him and slightly nodded his head.

John: Felicity. Oliver.

After Oliver and Felicity had entered the car John closed the door and made his way back to the driver seat.

John: Ready to go?

Looking at the two of them in his mirror. Knowing that all three of them were anxious to head towards the lair and begin their nighttime activities.

Oliver: Yes. Please.

Diggle laughs at this. Clearly enjoying the face and exaggeration Felicity is making. Not to mention the look of desperation that was on Oliver's face. Clearly showing how ready he was to leave. John signals and reenters traffic, and heads towards the lair.

Felicity: Before I forget. I got the updated crime reports and analysis. Turns out that crime is down another 20%.

She glances at both men to see their reaction to the news. John and Felicity both had small smiles on their faces. Proud of their accomplishments, and all of the things that they had done. But of course Oliver's somewhat serious and stern look was still there, as he looked out the window watching the city pass by. Sure he was happy with the news, but knowing him it still wasn't good enough.

John: That's good.

Oliver: It is. But we can still do better.

Felicity: Well considering what the four of you have accomplished since we've been back. I say it's pretty good.

John: She's got a point man. Just imagine what we could do if we had another person on the team.

John glances back at Felicity in his mirror, and makes eye contact with her. To make sure that she received his message loud and clear.

John: Right Felicity?

Just by his glance alone she knew what John was trying to tell her. Between the two of them was a secret. A secret that Felicity wanted to stay a secret. But as much as she tried, she knew John wouldn't let it go. Not until she accepted reality. The reality of what she truly desired, and what she wanted.

**Flashback**

John: Hey Felicity

Felicity: Hey John

She shifts her chair over so that she could give John her full attention. Immediately she noted the somewhat large box that was in John's hands, wondering what it could be. Normally a member of her staff would be the ones to deliver any and all packages to her. Not to mention the fact that security had to go through all incoming packages to ensure that they posed no danger. Plus John never carried big packages. He was always adamant that his hand always be free, so that if any threats were to arise he would be able to quickly react without any distractions or complications that would hinder his reaction time.

Felicity glances at the package and then looks up at Diggle. Wondering why he had it. Immediately her curiosity was peeked.

Felicity: What's that?

John: I don't know. It's from Star Labs so I'm assuming it's something from Barry or Cisco.

He hands her the package, and she places it on her desk. Examining the package, and in her mind guessing what it might be.

Felicity: Hmm. I wonder what it is.

Felicity begins to open the package, while John takes a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of her desk.

John: Well Oliver isn't in need of Cisco's usual suit upgrade yet. Probably some more toys he came up with.

Felicity raises her eyebrows and nod in agreeance with John's statement.

Felicity: Makes sense. That guy sure does love his toys and projects.

Felicity cuts away the tape and opens the box. Inside it is a large metal briefcase. On top of it is a small envelope with her name on top of it. She opens the envelope and reads the letter inside of it.

**Thought you could use this. Now that I know you are totally badass. **

**-Cisco**

Felicity's facial expression changed to wonder and slight concern. John noticing her change, got up from his seat and started to walk toward her desk. When he reached the edge leaned forward, giving himself a better view of the briefcase, and what is inside of it once it's open.

John: Were you expecting Cisco to send us some new toys?

Her interest were peaked and decided to open the briefcase. Wondering what the content of the briefcase is. Felicity put the note on her desk and unclasps the locks on the briefcase, and opens it.

Felicity: Not that I know of. But then again it wouldn't surprise….me.

As soon as she saw what was inside the case, her eyes went wide. In shock by what she was seeing. John looking at the contents of the case, was taken aback by what was inside of it. What John saw, was only further proof of Cisco's brilliance and amazing skills.

John: Wow.

Felicity: Oh my god.

They were both still amazed by what they were seeing. Inside of the case was a suit. Not just any suit, a combat suit. A suit that was perfect for protecting the city and fighting those that would harm them. Just by looking at the material and feeling the texture she knew that the suit was made of bullet proof material, stab resistant to a certain degree, flexible and non-restrictive for movement. The mask was a matching dark green and was a perfect fit to her facial contours. Not only that but once the suit was removed from the top of the case, there was also a slew of matching weapons to go with it.

There was a similar compact bow, like the one that she had created for Oliver, a black quiver with green tipped arrows, and couple of explosive tipped arrows, and a black carbon fiber sword. That kind of sword was what some believed to be unbreakable and could make cuts as sharp and as accurate as a laser. Swords like those were hard to come by, and the technique of creating such a weapon was thought to have been lost. As far as anyone knew, including the league, there was no-one alive in the world who knew how to create such a weapon.

A smile was now appearing on both of their faces. For Felicity it was because of the amazement of the sword and the uniform Cisco had designed for her. But for John, it was because of how bad-ass the uniform looked. Plus the fact that this was a sign to him that Felicity was going to be coming out into the field with them.

John: Did you ask Cisco to make this?

Hearing this brought Felicity out of her thoughts and back to the present.

Felicity: What? No. No. No. No. I definitely did not. Besides if I did I definitely wouldn't have had him send it here. Or even make it look like this. I didn't even know that he knew.

John: Well I have to say that that kids got talent. So does this mean you are finally going to come out into the field with us?

Felicity put everything back into the case, and removed it off her desk and placed it back onto the ground by her desk. Keeping it close to her and hiding it from anyone else who may come into her office.

Felicity: John. You know why I can't.

John crossed his arms in front of his body giving her the look that he usually gives Oliver and her when he knows that they are avoiding from saying or doing what they truly desire. Not to mention when he know that they are lying to themselves.

John: Actually I don't. But what I do know is that for the last month you've had this look on your face every time we're in the lair. Not to mention the fact that I can tell when you are feeling something but you just don't want to tell anyone.

She was astonished and shocked by what he had just said. Not because she was upset, but because she didn't know that she had a tell or a look. Instinctively she tried to deny this fact, and to hopefully try to find a way to change the subject.

Felicity: What look? I do not have a look.

Felicity tries to avoid eye contact and moves back to her computers. Trying to busy herself with work. But John knew what she was trying to do.

John: Felicity. You have the same look and are acting the same way as you did when Sara and Oliver were together, while we were taking down the Clock King. What's going on?

She knew that John was right, and he wouldn't let it go until she talked to him. Felicity closed her eyes, and sighed knowing that there was no way of avoiding it. Moving her chair once again away from her computers and once again facing towards John.

Felicity: Ever since Oliver found out about who I am and what I can do, I felt like I had this big weight lifted from my shoulders. But now that we're back and trying to get back to normal, I don't feel the same. Not about Oliver, but about my place in the team. I feel like I'm not contributing as much as I should or even want to. Before everything that had happened with Ra's, everything was fine, great even. While you guys were out there, I was down here and I was happy. Now the thing that I want. Is to be out there with you.

John: So come out with us. Become a badass hero/vigilante like the rest of us. What are you afraid of? You think Oliver or the team wouldn't approve?

Felicity: Yes. No. I mean….. I don't know.

John: Felicity we all know that you can handle yourself. Especially Oliver.

Felicity: That's not the point John.

The slight anger and tone in Felicity's voice shocked both her and John. She never meant to sound as harsh as she did. Taking a breath and closing her eyes Felicity gathered herself, and was ready to tell John her fears.

Felicity: You're right, I do want to be out there with you guys. But I'm also afraid. Not because of the danger but because of the affect it will have on the team and Oliver. Who is going to be here cracking code, and helping you guys catch the bad guys if I'm out there? I don't know if I can do both. You know the thing that I'm most scared of? How much Oliver will worry. I mean you said it yourself when anyone of us don't have our heads in the game, mistakes are made. Either we get hurt, or someone else does, maybe even killed. If I go out there we both know that because of our relationship now, Oliver is going to worry more than ever. Which means he could get hurt or worse because he is too busy focusing on me. His head won't be in the game and you can't say that you, Roy, or Laurel will be in the same situation. Can I really put my own needs and desires over the team and the people that need us? I don't know if I can. Maybe I'm not meant to be a hero.

Hearing what Felicity was saying put things into a better perspective for John. He understood the reservations and concerns that she was having. But more importantly he sympathized with her. Of all of them she was the one who always put everyone else's needs above her own. She was their strength, and if anything he knew exactly what she needed to hear.

John: Felicity. I understand why you are worried. But you'll never know unless you try. Tell Oliver how you feel. Then just take it one step at a time.

A smile appeared on her face. His words alone gave her reassurance about talking to Oliver, and the possibility of her going out into the field.

Felicity: I will. But not now. Not yet. Just promise me that you won't tell Oliver. Or anyone else ok. This has to stay between us. No one can know.

John nods his head in agreeance. But both of them knew that when the time came for Felicity to talk to Oliver about this, it wouldn't be for a while.

After what only seemed like a few minutes, between the two of them John stopped the car inside their secret and well-hidden garage door. Soon the floor began to move beneath them, sending the car down several floors until it arrived on the ground floor of the lair.

As soon as the doors to the layer opened, all three of them made their way out. Felicity heading straight towards her computers with great excitement to begin typing away on her keyboard, while John and Oliver headed towards their designated alcoves that contained their uniforms, and immediately began to change and prepare for the night ahead. Not long after Laurel and Roy arrived, and everyone soon was ready to go out on patrol.

Laurel: So what is the plan for tonight?

John: Probably gonna be an easy night of patrols.

Felicity: And you would be right. As far as we know there doesn't seem to be anything that needs our immediate attention.

She was still typing and focused on her computers. Searching for and analyzing all of the information from the cameras that she had hacked into. Just like she did every night before they went out on patrol.

Roy: Wow. So we might even get to finish early for once?

Laurel: Yes. But when has that ever happened?

Oliver: Alright. Let's just stay focused tonight and be vigilant as always when we are out there. Ok? Let's head out.

John and Laurel make their way towards the van, while Roy heads towards his bike located in the garage section of the layer. Oliver makes his way towards Felicity before leaving, to share one last kiss before they leave.

Oliver: I'll see you later.

Felicity: I'll be here if you need me.

With one final glance into each other's eyes, Oliver went towards his bike and rejoined the team. Both prepared for whatever comes next. As Oliver is about to put his helmet on he takes one last look towards Felicity, and once again their eyes meet.

Felicity: Be safe

Both smile at one another and Oliver winks his eye places his helmet on. Together the team exist the layer and head out on patrol.

For most of the night things were very calm. Aside from stopping a few minor thefts, and no one getting shot this was a fairly easy night. Right now the team was handling a few drug dealers who had just received their latest drug shipment and was about 3 am when Felicity did her usual check-in with the team.

Felicity: How's it going guys?

John: Going good. Just finishing up here

Roy and Oliver were dragging the two unconscious bodies of the dealers who tried to resist, and shot a few rounds at them. All of the men and the drugs where perfectly placed outside of the warehouse where the drugs were being stored. Everything was metaphorically "wrapped in a bow" for the police when they arrived.

Oliver: These guys will be out for a couple of hours.

Felicity: SCPD is already on their way.

Laurel: You're the best Felicity.

Roy: Ok. Let's do one final sweep and then call it a night.

John: Sounds good.

Oliver: I'll see you when you guys get back.

Felicity: See you guys soon.

After another hour on patrols the city was quiet, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It seemed like it was going to be an easy night after all.

Oliver: How's it look?

Laurel: Looks good here.

John: All clear

Roy: I got nothing on my end.

Oliver: Alright let's meet up at the rally point.

The team regroups at their determined rally point, ready to call it a night. As each one arrived they all shared their status reports about the sectors that they patrolled. After everyone agreed that the city was quiet they were ready to head back to the layer.

Oliver: Alright. Let's…..

Out of nowhere men started coming out from the shadows and attacked the team. Immediately their instincts kicked in and fought off their attackers. But they kept coming. As hard as they tried the men were strong, and well trained. Before they knew it they were overrun, and all sustaining serious injury. Before they knew it the men had vanished in the night. Leaving three members of them defeated and seriously injured, and taking one of their own.


End file.
